1000 Forms of Fear
by anoniblast25
Summary: Han pasado ya casi 13 años desde la graduación del club de natación Iwatobi y la preparatoria Samezuka. Rin ha tenido una buena vida como policía local de Tokyo, con su compañero Sousuke. Sin embargo, la desesperación le invadirá cuando una nueva inquilina de ojos aqua y brunos cabellos llegue a su preciado hogar y le ponga todo patas arriba... ¡Y sólo es una niña de 11 años!
1. ¿Prólogo?

_**1000 FORMS OF FEAR**_

_**Título: **1000 Formas de Miedo**  
****Writer: **Nina Blast (anoniblast25)**  
****Idioma: **Español**  
****Género: **Shonen-ai, Paternal, Tragicomedia (?)**  
****Fandom: **Free! ISC / Free! ES**  
****Pareja(s): **SharkBait_

**~ NOTAS ~**

Bueh, resulta que quise hacer un one shot de cómo sería si Rin fuese niñero de una niña cuyo nombre e identidad no ha sido especificado, o simplemente no le es conocido. Pero al final, surgieron tantas ideas de cómo hacerlo que me decidí a hacer un fic. No creo que sean tantos capítulos como regularmente son, quizá llegue hasta 10 solamente o algo. Es algo corto, no perdura. La idea original, era hacer esto RinHaru, pero creo que me van a salir más momentos MakoHaru y SouRin de lo que planeaba (y sí, lo digo porque pasan cositas entre ellos).

SIN EMBARGOOO…

ACLARO, ES RINHARU / HARURIN BC ES MI OTP FAV (claro, después del SebasCiel)

**~ DISCLAIMER ~**

Nada me pertenece a excepción de Natsumi y mi babu Haru (nah, broma).

* * *

**0**

**INTRODUCCIÓN**

**Fecha:** 25 de Abril  
**Lugar:** Ciudad de Tokyo

Rin se queda sin habla, espera a que Makoto tan siquiera esté bromeando con aquella petición que le está casi exigiendo a aceptar. Él no trae los ánimos activos por el momento, su humor está algo decaído, ¿y cómo no? si son las 3:45 de la madrugada y aquel castaño ha ido a tocar la puerta del departamento donde él y su preciado compañero, Sousuke, viven.

―¿Me... repites la pregunta? ―Vuelve a preguntar por tercera vez-.

―¿Podrías cuidar de Natsu ésta semana? ―Vuelve a contestar por tercera vez. Rin bufa, está molesto―. Sólo será ésta semana, Rin.

Un espacio en blanco se hace en el hueco sobrante de la mentalidad de Matsouka.

―Rin, ¿tan difícil se te hace tener a una pequeña en el departamento? -Pregunta Sousuke, se está recargando en el marco de la puerta-.

―¡No! Es sólo que... Bueno, para empezar, ¿quién diablos es? ―Se dirige más bien a Makoto―; ésta semana me toca turno de día y a Sousuke de noche, será fácil mantenerla, pero me preocupa el hecho de tenerla aquí en el departamento con los cuidados de éste mastodonte y no saber quién es y... Bueno, ¡Aun así, no tengo cara de niñero!

―Mastodonte tus nalgas ―Vocifera molesto Yamazaki. A Makoto se le quiere caer el alma-, y ahora que lo mencionas, es verdad... ¿Quién es ella?

―Oh ―Makoto se queda helado-, es mi sobrina.

―¡¿QUÉ RAYOS?! ¡¿TUS HERMANITOS YA TUVIERON HIJOS?! ―Casi grita Rin, algo exasperado y bastante curioso. Sousuke se sorprende por la reacción del pelirrojo ante la declaración realizada. Le parece estúpido en esos momentos cómo se comporta Rin, quizá es el sueño lo que le afecta-.

―No ―Vuelve a susurrar el de ojos esmeralda, algo nervioso―, ella es hija de un amigo, y como voy a salir ésta semana a las afueras de Hokkaido, necesito que alguien urgentemente la cuide.

A Rin le parece algo muy raro y molesto de su parte, saber que Makoto ha perdido contacto con él desde ya hace casi cinco o seis años. Para empezar, ni siquiera se habían hablado cuando salieron de la preparatoria, y como se habían encontrado casualmente en una cafetería, intercambiaron de nuevo números, pero Rin casi no llamaba y no tenía la necesidad. En ciertas ocasiones era Tachibana el que llamaba sólo para que Rin le hiciera favores pequeños. Al cambiar de número como tres veces, perdió el contacto entero con aquel sujeto.

Ahora lo ve parado frente a él, con la morocha a su lado y las maletas del otro.

Yamazaki y Matsouka miran a la pequeña que tiene el rostro casi demacrado del sueño, está bostezando a cada rato y se talla los ojos con frecuencia, preocupando no sólo a Makoto, sino a Sousuke. El pelirrojo suspira de cansancio.

―Bien ―Se rasca la nuca Rin, mira a Sousuke y éste sube sus hombros en posición de "no me mires a mí, tú eres el dueño, tú sabes", que perfectamente, Matsouka comprende―. Entiendo, creo que estará bien si se queda una semana... ¿Pero enserio es necesario?

A Sousuke comienzan a molestarle las pocas luces del candelabro de la sala, cree que si las apaga es mucho mejor. Se dirige al interruptor y lo hace, mira en la cierta oscuridad el celular brillante de la pequeña cuyas manos están aún temblando.

―Rin... Me ayudarías mucho si aceptas ―Le suplica Tachibana. Sousuke ayuda a la pequeña con la maleta enorme que arrastra―.

―Déjalo, tío. Seguramente este anciano es tan cobarde que no quiere que esté aquí por miedo a que le rompa algo ―Habla la pequeña con una voz audible a oídos de Sousuke, quien ríe y mira a Rin con una ceja arqueada y una sonrisa boba en el rostro-.

―¡¿Anciano?! ―Pregunta ofendido el pelirrojo. Yamazaki ha sumado puntos a la morocha― ¡Sólo tengo 29 años!

―¡Natsumi! ―Le regaña Tachibana― ¡No debes ofender a tus mayores!

―Estoy segurísima que no soportarías que yo este aquí por una semana -Se dirige la niña al mayor que ahora está frente a ella, claro, haciendo caso omiso a su 'tío'.

Ella se cruza de brazos y sonríe arrogante. Lo único que Sousuke espera, es a que el tiburón ataque con sus filosos colmillos la supuesta 'ofensa' de la menor. Rin chilla molesto. Sus dientes chirrean y sus puños se han cerrado.

Sousuke ya no tiene la razón, el pelirrojo ha caído en el blanco.

Yamazaki se había sorprendido más bien por cómo la morocha tenía el conocimiento de que quizá Rin podía caer en su trampa.

―¿Quieres apostar? ―Es lo que después escucha el de ojos verdosos-azules. Se queda estoico.

―Cómo tú quieras.

―Bien, Makoto, lárgate, esta mocosa se quedará aquí ―Y termina la discusión, toma la mano de la morocha y la adentra al departamento―, y como tengo que madrugar, es hora de que te vayas a dormir.

―¡¿Q-Qué?! ¡P-Pero...! ―Titubea Makoto, siendo detenido por Sousuke― ¿Sousuke?

―Quédate tranquilo, Tachibana ―Le calma. El de esmeralda suspira, ve a la niña que se separa bruscamente de Rin y va a estrellarse con él, abrazándolo―, ella estará bien si la cuido yo, Rin es demasiado irresponsable como padre.

―¡No te metas, Sousuke! ―Grita Rin todavía adentro― Y ya, apresúrense... Algunos tenemos que trabajar.

―Está bien, muchas gracias ―Finalmente acaba Makoto―. Les debo una muy grande...

Le explica al dúo algunas cosas que tienen que hacer en caso de que Natsumi no haga caso a las órdenes que se le acatan. Finalmente, Makoto se retira después de despedirse de 'Natsumi', agarra su bolso de cuero y se va.

Esa noche, Rin le da una habitación extra que tiene en el departamento, pone sus maletas abiertas y ella se duerme al instante de tocar la cama.

Rin piensa que será una mañana difícil. Y Sousuke también.


	2. Miedo Número Uno: El Pasado

Uh, hola(?)

Bueno, dejo aquí el primer capítulo. Creo que ha quedado al menos decente (para mí), espero que se entienda y así~ xD

Y cómo siempre:

**~Resumen del Capítulo~**

Natsumi encuentra a Sousuke leyendo libros cursis. Rin casi atropella a uno de sus compañeros de la delegación. Yamazaki y Matsuoka se enteran de que Natsumi es especial.

**~ DISCLAIMER ~**

Nada me pertenece a excepción de Natsumi y mi babu Haru (nuh, bromaaa)

* * *

**I**

**Miedo número uno:**

**[El Pasado]**

**Fecha:** 26 de Abril  
**Lugar:** ¡Oh sorpresa...! La ciudad de Tokyo

Sousuke se mantiene concentrado mientras lee su libro. Sus pies y cabeza descansan en la parte inferior y superior del sillón en la sala de departamento. Hace horas que Rin se ha ido a trabajar en la delegación, despiertan juntos todos los días para desayunar y poco después de alistarse, el pelirrojo se va y él se queda en casa, haciendo muy pocas cosas, realmente.

No hay que limpiar porque todo está ordenado y los platos están lavados, acomodados perfectamente en orden de colores o tamaño en las alacenas de la cocina. No hay que barrer porque la mugre y el polvo no existen en el departamento. No hay que trapear porque el brillo de la madera encerada es nuevo, y sólo una vez al mes se pule.

No hay que hacer nada más que el desayuno de alguien que no ha despertado. Y limpiar su habitación, sí.

La música relajante del estéreo le hace sentir más cómodo, siente que en cualquier momento puede desmayarse de tanta relajación.

A veces lee libros que Rin esconde debajo de su cama, muchos de ellos románticos, muchos de ellos dramáticos, pero el que está leyendo ésa semana ciertamente ha superado los niveles de cursillista en el _Petirrojo Shark._

―_Química Perfecta_ ―Susurra para sí mismo el título del bendito libro―... Ay, Rin

Se mantiene al borde de la risa, no queriendo dar un concierto a la morocha que seguramente aún descansa en su respectiva habitación. Él planea en dos horas ir a despertar, todavía es temprano para que ella esté ahí con él, en el sillón, mirando caricaturas.

―¿Por qué diablos _Brittany Ellis_ tiene que enamorarse de _Alex Fuentes_? Quédate con Colin, Brit, no seas una... ―Pero no termina su veredicto, puesto a que la música para de una manera tan brusca que lo hace girar el rabillo del ojo y ver el maldito aparato.

Ahí está ella, la niña que se supone que debería estar dormida.

―Natsumi ―Susurra, arquea una ceja en son de _"¿qué haces?"_ y termina por cerrar el libro en la página que lleva. Ella esboza una sonrisa, quizá sarcástica, quizá humorística, pero la esboza― ¿Tienes hambre?

―Sólo quería saber si podía cambiar la canción, es todo ―Vocifera ella, quita su mano del botón del estéreo y se talla un ojo―, he dormido toda la mañana, no me levantaste...

―Pensé que...

―Yo no duermo tanto.

Pero Sousuke sólo hace una mueca y se queda más que desconcertado, trata de hablar con la mocosa cuyos ojos aguamarina le miran feroces, casi como si le mataran.

―¿Enserio?

―Sí.

―Bien, ya que despertaste, ¿qué deseas hacer ahora?

―Tengo hambre ―Musita con voz ronca. Se queda perpleja ante lo que lleva en las manos y sonríe un poco― ¿Lees?

Y mira el libro que Natsumi señala. La tapa negra y la fotografía de los dos sujetos, la rubia de hermosos ojos verdes y el moreno de ojos bruno, con las letras cursivas respectivas al cursi nombre cuyo destino lee y dice: "Química Perfecta", con el nombre del autor abajo.

―E-Esto... No es mío -Titubea, trata de que ella entienda que el maldito libro es de su compañero y no de él―.

―Ya lo leí ―Y sonríe. Sousuke está estupefacto―.

Y se hace otro silencio, respectivo más bien a Yamazaki. Nastumi camina hacia él y lo toma, mirando la tapa. Sousuke arruga la nariz, esboza una sonrisa sarcástica.

―¿Lo leíste?

―Lo terminé en dos días.

―¿A que si?

―Va, que al final se quedan juntos y Alex llega a terminar la universidad... Brittany pierde la virginidad con Alex en un auto, y la secuela del libro trata de los dos hermanos de Alex.

Sousuke se queda mudo. Anonado. La curiosidad le mató la lengua, o espera, así no va... Pero de algo está seguro.

La mocosa le ganó.

La mocosa le ha hecho el tan maldecido spoiler de un libro que ni siquiera está interesado en ojear. O bueno, eso piensa.

―¿Se... quedan juntos? ¡¿Quién rayos lee éstas cursilerias?!

―Tú, yo y el que compró ese libro.

Yamazaki se resigna a guardar silencio. Suspira. Ha fallado como cuidador virgen, porque supone que la mocosa sabe más de sexo que él.

―Bien, niña precoz...

―¿Eeeeh?

―¿Cómo leíste éste libro?

―¿A qué te refieres?

―¿Lo compraste acaso? ¿O te lo regalaron? A tu edad, yo no sabía una mierda sobre sexo.

―Coito, creo que se dice.

―Lo que sea.

―Bueno, papá me consigue los libros que quiero... "Química Perfecta" me lo consiguió en su viaje a Estados Unidos, también tengo otros que quizá te gusten...

Pero Yamazaki sigue estoico. Quiere preguntar quién rayos es su padre y qué relación tiene con Tachibana, quizá sólo es una visión, quizá sólo es su imaginación que le está jugando una mala pasada, porque por un momento creyó ver a _cierto tipo que no quiere mencionar porque le cae más gordo que las pasas en el cereal de trigo* _en la mirada estoica de la muchachita.

―No me gustan estos libros cursis

―¿Y por qué estás leyendo ése?

―¡Te digo que no es mío!

―Pues parece...

Suspira y no tiene otro remedio más que prepararle el desayuno, pues supone que ella no sabe cocinar. Dicha bendita si lo supiera a sus once años.

―Está bien, cambiando de tema -procede a levantarse con pesadez y se encamina hacia la cocina. Natsu sigue en el estéreo, moviendo los botones y controles con cables-, ¿qué deseas desayunar?

―¿Tienes huevos?

―Sí ―Asiente, mira su entrepierna y susurra bajo un: "y aquí también", pero como ella es sólo una niña no quiere traumarla con sus malas bromas (demasiadas), por lo que guarda ― ¿fritos o...?

―Oh, pues cereal ―Y conecta lo que parece ser un celular en el puerto USB, para seleccionar una canción y que la melodía de ésta salga por las increíbles bocinas cuyo volumen ha sido subido un poco―, tomaré algo ligero.

―Tengo waffles

―Y waffles... Con miel

Y por un momento, Sousuke se queda desconcertado, de nuevo, pero trata de disimularlo. Porque aunque parezca que aquella música estadounidense no le agrade, por dentro sabe que le gusta, y mucho. El ritmo tan animado pero suave a la vez le hace estar calmado pero con la bastante energía para salir a correr.

_So one last time  
I need to be the one who takes you home  
one more time  
I promise after that, I'll let you go_

Por una extraña razón, le recuerda a la _etapa sub-emo venas cortante_ que había pasado por Rin.

Quizá fue extremo cuando miró a la azabache, sonriendo de oreja a oreja y con sus ojos aguamarina brillando. Él piensa que aunque no lo agradezca, la morocha parece tener buen estilo de música.

―Linda balada.

―Se llama One Last Time.

Y se sorprende por la buena pronunciación de inglés que tiene la joven. Se soba la nuca y rueda los ojos.

Ella es algo sorprendente.

―¿Puedo preguntarle algo personal? ―Susurra más bien para que no le oiga lo suficiente y así no tener que hablar, piensa que la molestara, y no es que le importe, sino que no quiere enojarse con ella el primer día de su cuidado.

―¿Qué cosa es? ―Pregunta con el celular aún en las manos. Bloquea la pantalla y lo deja en el mueble donde se encuentra el estéreo, camina hacia el comedor y se sienta, espera paciente su desayuno cuyas calorías y grasas le importan un reverendo pepino que engorden, a ella le gusta.

―¿Qué relación tienes con Makoto Tachibana? ―Y por lo bajo de su tono, Natsu no llega a escuchar bien y se levanta de donde está, para acercarse y tratar de oírlo mejor.

―¿Disculpa?

―¿Qué relación tienes con Makoto Tachibana? ―Vuelve a repetir por segunda vez. La morocha está sorprendida y se nota porque arquea sus dos cejas, mira el suelo, mira el techo y finalmente a Sousuke―, si no quieres responder adelante, no te obligo

―Es mi tío ―Dice inocente―, es el mejor amigo de mi papá

―¿Y por eso es tu tío?

―Se comporta como mi mamá... Pero eso sería muy raro, así que le digo tío.

Pero a Sousuke todavía no le llena esa información, así que decide indagar más aunque le cueste algo de tiempo.

―Creo que no nos estamos entendiendo

―Pues no, no eres directo

Y Sousuke bufa, ¿Cómo se atreve ella a decirle eso? Puede tener buen gusto de música, puede saber de libros y puede ser más que directa y honesta, pero comprender los sentimientos de ese mastodonte... es decir, de Sousuke, es difícil y ella tiene que acostumbrarse, le guste o no.

―A lo que quiero llegar es, ¿cómo lo conoces o qué?

―Tío Makoto ha cuidado de mí desde que yo estaba pequeña -Y procede a caminar hacia el comedor, sentarse y juguetear con las naranjas del frutero-, mi papá siempre está ocupado viajando a muchas partes, y la verdad, es que lo veo muy pocas veces al año

―¿Vives con Tachibana? ¿Dónde viven? ―Ya no le importa ser directo o no, al grano, a la mierda.

―Bueno, vivimos en la casa de tío Mako con Suzuki.

‹‹¿Y quién rayos es Suzuki?›› es lo que piensa Sousuke, aun así, decide no querer indagar más, pues eso ya no tiene nada que ver con él. Deja ese tema de lado.

―Parece ser que tu padre no te presta la atención necesaria...

Y con el cereal listo, camina hacia ella. Su café también ya está preparado, así que le sorbe un poco y Natsu procede a dar unas cucharadas al desayuno.

―Bueno, supongo que no es fácil tener a un nadador profesional como padre.

Aunque Yamazaki no ha puesto atención al cien por ciento, se detiene a pensar un poco. Él está al tanto de las noticias deportivas, y el único nadador profesional relevante del que se ha estado oyendo, es _cierto tipo que aún no quiere mencionar porque le cae más gordo que las pasas en el cereal de trigo*._

Traga un poco brusco al percatarse de la situación, escupe el café, hace que le escurra por las comisuras de los labios y se limpia con la servilleta más cercana.

―¡¿Qué demonios?! ―Grita estupefacto. Natsu se detiene un poco para mirarlo sorprendida también, casi asustada― ¡¿Cómo que nadador profesional?!

―¿T-Tiene algo de malo? ―Titubea la morocha, más divertida que asustada por la reacción de Yamazaki. Una sonrisa es la que se asoma en su cara de completo asombro.

El castaño moca se detiene para admirar el físico de la pequeña: una piel blanca, no tan pálida, no tan normal. Unos ojos aguamarina con un cierto toque de océano en ellos. Unos cabellos alborotados bruno, negros como el habano, negros como la noche. Unas pestañas largas, morochas y con punta tan fina como si fuesen pinceles. Sus mejillas rosadas y sus dientes blancos.

Pero algo no cuadra. Esa cara que la niña posee no tiene ningún rastro del tipejo en el que está pensando, y cabe recalcar, que al_ cierto tipo que nunca quiso mencionar porque le cae más gordo que las pasas en el cereal de trigo*,_ lo odia por varios motivos.

No puede ser cierto...

―¿Cómo te llamas?

Pero la morocha no comprende, aun con su sonrisa estúpida, cree que Yamazaki está siendo algo dramático con todo aquello.

No es hasta que le ve las manos temblorosas y decide hablar, terminando la última cucharada de su cereal 'Trix'.

―Natsumi ―Y da una pausa para limpiarse las comisuras de los labios repletos de leche―. Nanase Natsumi.

Un completo silencio inunda la cocina-comedor. Yamazaki está estupefacto, está más estoico que de costumbre, el alma se le va y vuelve. Su corazón está palpitando más de lo normal, ¿qué es esto? Jesús ya no está en su mano, está en su boca...

Y el único ruido que se escucha es el sonido de su taza favorita rompiéndose. Porque se ha estrellado contra el suelo.

―¿Cómo dices qué dijiste?

―Que soy hija de Haruka Nanase

* * *

El Petirrojo Shark ha estado irritado desde ya casi media hora. La abuela que está frente a él, ordenando las malditas hamburguesas, se está tardando demasiado. Y no es que sea irrespetuoso, pero si la viejita pudiese apurarse, le agradecería tanto que la besaría.

Lo único que Rin piensa es en la migraña que está pasando. Cree que quiere enfermarse, pues su garganta también está seca y una marea de emociones le inunda.

Supone entonces, que la viejita aún no acaba con el menú.

―Uhm ―Murmura la anciana. Rin se talla los ojos todavía irritado, simulando su enojo y reprimiendo las ganas de patearla, porque él no hace eso, porque él es un Matsuoka respetuoso―... tomaré el paquete tres.

―¿Desea agregar papas y soda? ―Pregunta el que está atendiendo con muy poco humor, Rin reacciona y se golpea así mismo la cara. El sujeto también se tapa la boca, sabe que ha metido la pata y la anciana tardará más―. Ay, mierda...

‹‹No me jodas ›› es lo que piensa Rin.

―Uhm ―Murmura de nuevo la viejita. Rin bufa, sale de la fila y se va caminando de ahí―. No, es todo

Pero el Petirrojo Shark no ha escuchado, puesto a que está caminando directo hacia la salida del local para subirse a su patrulla. Va solo. Bueno, va Orpheus con él, pero pareciera que va solo.

―Ven amigo, siéntate ―Le indica al perro. Orpehus se sienta y Rin le ata la correa para que no salte por la ventana. Porque Orpheus es algo hiperactivo―, nos vamos a la delegación para terminar mi turno.

Y Rin suspira, con las tripas vacías y el estómago revuelto. Trata de calmarse, comerá después, piensa. Quizá llegando a su hogar.

Está atravesando las reducidas calles, patrullando por el día, claro está. No hay nada qué hacer, es un día normal, pues la guardia en los lugares abiertos ha terminado. Ahora, sólo falta dejar a Orpheus en la delegación, despedirse de él y dirigirse a su hogar. Quizá Sousuke le esté esperando con el almuerzo listo, siempre lo hace cuando a él le toca el turno de día y a Sou el de noche.

Comienza a pensar sobre los acontecimientos de la noche. Supone que a estas horas, Sousuke ya ha despertado a la mocosa y que probablemente esté discutiendo o algo, y parece atinar, porque al sacar su celular y dar un pequeño vistazo, la llamada típica de Papá Sousuke no aparece en su registro.

Suspira. Todavía no puede creer que estará cuidando a una pequeña, ¿qué hizo para merecer esto? Y es decir, no le desagrada, le gusta la compañía, pero ahora quería comenzar a leer su nuevo libro "Química Perfecta", y con la pequeña en el departamento, será una tarea difícil.

Quiere evitar burlas a toda costa. Sólo puede con las de Yamazaki. Y no es bueno.

Y ahora que lo recuerda, Makoto mencionó a la niña como la hija de un amigo. ¿Conocía a ese amigo? ¿Sería uno de aquellos perdedores con los que siempre gustó en juntarse? Recuerda que Nagisa vive con Rei (o Speedo Boy, como le decía cuando olvidaba su nombre) en las afueras de Tokyo, también tiene entendido que Makoto trabaja en una universidad prestigiada, donde le pagan muy bien.

Pero fuera de eso, él no recuerda nada más. Ahora que lo ve, no recuerda mucho de aquellos sujetos.

Se detiene en un semáforo y Orpheus mete su lengua de nuevo, pues ha estado pegado a la ventana con el viento corriendo en sus orejas y con su lengua de fuera. Ama ver a Orpheus tan feliz.

Algo le saca de sus pensamientos, y cuando se da cuenta de lo que es, es tarde para contestar la llamada. Rin toma su celular de nuevo y marca el número de vuelta, no se sorprende cuando el que contesta por el otro lado de la línea es Sousuke. Rueda los ojos, esperando los regaños de su 'padre' Yamazaki.

―_Rin_ ―Masculla Sousuke con algo de alteración, algo de lo que se da cuenta Matsuouka―_, tenemos que hablar, urgentemente._

Y el pelirrojo sólo arquea una ceja, no importándole tanto.

―Va, que ya voy para allá. Dejo a Orpheus en la delegación para ir, ¿sucede algo? ―Le habla con un todo regular, no está del todo para recibir bromas-.

―_Sí, y es muy malo._

―¿Qué tan malo?

Y da vuelta en esquina. Orpheus sacude su cola hiperactivo. Se están acercando a la delegación.

―_Fuera de eso, ¿ya comiste? Natsumi y yo estamos haciendo un platillo que quizá te guste_ ―Susurra Sousuke cambiando radicalmente de tema―.

―No, no he comido ―Vocifera Rin, llegando por fin a la parte del estacionamiento―. Me compraré una hamburguesa saliendo.

―_Nada de hamburguesas._

―¡¿Eeeh?! ¡¿Por qué no?!

―_Tienes que comer saludable_ ―Le regaña. Rin rueda los ojos a nueva cuenta y se golpea la frente con el volante_―. Ahora, lo que iba a decirte: ¿Nunca te preguntaste cómo se llama la pequeña Natsu?_ ―Le pregunta su compinche. A Rin le da un tic en el ojo izquierdo.

―Sousuke, deja de estar jodiendo... Mi cabeza es un caos.

―_¿Eso es un no?_ ―Pregunta divertido. Rin sólo bufa― _¿Enserio nunca te lo preguntaste?_

―¿Cómo quieres que me lo pregunte si apenas llegó ésta madrugada?

Los oficiales que están alrededor del lugar de entrenamiento por donde Rin está pasando, están felices por ver a Orpheus en buen estado. El perro sacude su cola alegre.

Rin acelera un poco para llegar más rápido, pero los oficiales le tapan el paso, por lo que él se molesta más y sus dientes chirrean.

―_Bueno, pues te tengo una sorpresa._

―¿Si te pregunto cuál es, dejarás que llegue por una hamburguesa?

―_..._ ―Por un momento, Sousuke se detiene a pensar―_ Dejaré que llegues por un helado._

―Bien, ¿cuál es?

Y por un momento, Orpheus trata de salirse por la ventana. Rin lo detiene, pisa el acelerador y trata de no arrollar a nadie.

―_Nanase Natsumi_ ―Musita Sousuke. Rin se queda perplejo por el apellido y su respiración se corta― _¿Recuerdas al imbécil de Nanase? Bueno, Natsumi es hija de él. Sí, el chico pez del que estabas enamorado en la preparato..._

―¡¿Qué cojones?! ―Le maldice, se da cuenta también de que ha frenado a tiempo porque está a punto de atropellar a uno de sus compañeros. El perro le está mirando confundido y también mira el volante, porque sus manos son las que ahora están temblando, y no el perro.

Su respiración está más que cortada, su corazón está palpitando por la adrenalina, sus labios están siendo mordidos por los colmillos filosos, y sólo su pecho es el que haciende y desciende por el aire faltante en sus pulmones. Se lleva una mano a la cabellera, termina por dejarla en su nuca y cierra los ojos, se inclina hacia atrás ignorando los gritos de los policías que le están maldiciendo que baje del auto, que asuma la responsabilidad y que si está bien.

Pero él no está bien, porque sabe que ese apellido trae consecuencias.

Termina por morderse más fuerte, un líquido escarlata baja hasta la barbilla y se limpia. Sabe que está sangrando, lo supone, porque se ha mordido por la sorpresa y el enojo.

Mira el celular que está en el asiento del copiloto, la llamada no ha terminado y opta por tomarlo de nuevo, poniendo lentamente la bocina en su oreja.

―Sousuke ―Susurra, toma su cabeza y evita que las lágrimas le salgan―, ¿dónde está ella?

―_Está a mí lado._

―Voy para allá

* * *

El único sonido que inunda la sala del departamento es la música del estéreo que no ha parado en todo el día, pero claro, ahora está a un volumen normal y no dañino para los oídos. Natsumi se mantiene coloreando en su libreta de 'sketches'. Ha dibujado un delfín violeta y un cuervo, el fondo es sólo negro, y hay detalles blancos en las esquinas y puntitos que adornan, pero nada más.

Es como un espacio vacío.

Mira de reojo a Sousuke. Se está mordiendo un labio, parece desesperado. Tiene su uniforme listo, Natsu supone que está preparado para desalojar su hogar e ir a trabajar, pero Rin se tarda mucho hablando por teléfono afuera, y como no hay nadie que cuide de Natsumi, no puede dejarla sola ni cinco minutos.

Ya quebró su taza favorita y su lámpara, no se va a arriesgar.

Yamazaki sigue mirando por la rendija de la puerta, con uno de sus ojos cerrado y ahora sus labios están temblando.

―¡Espiar es de mala educación! ―Le grita Natsumi. Sousuke se exalta y está a punto de tirar la vasija que está en el mueble a su lado, pero la detiene a tiempo y después se dirige a Natsu con una mirada llena de coraje― Sólo digo.

―Y gritar también.

―Eso es menti...

―Silencio ―Le chita, pero ella frunce el ceño y se levanta de dónde está―.

Ahora los dos están observando por la rendija de la puerta. Natsu no puede ver bien, es tan baja como una silla, no alcanza a ver. Sin embargo, Sousuke sólo está lleno de furia. Se está molestando por lo que está viendo, no sólo le da coraje el hecho de no puede llamar al cierto tipo que todavía odia y le cae más gordo que las pasas en el cereal de trigo*, para gritarle sientas de barbaridades.

Rin está llorando.

―_Makoto, por favor no_ ―Escucha Sou al pegarse más a la puerta_―, no me hagas esto..._

―¿Qué dijo? ―Susurra Natsu, está concentrada en la araña que está colgando del mueble a su lado― no oigo.

―No es asunto tuyo.

―Tampoco tuyo y estás escuchando, ahora dime.

Sousuke arruga la nariz y voltea los ojos. No va a contestarle porque ella no tiene nada que ver.

Va, que ella es la razón del porqué están en esa situación. Puta madre.

―Sou~san ―Le vuelve a susurrar la morocha. El de café moca sólo se limita a verle de reojo―, vas a llegar tarde a tu trabajo

Y mierda, que tiene razón.

No tiene de otra. Se compone, arregla un poco su uniforme y toma su sombrero, le da una última mirada a la niña y con un ademán de manos en son de 'quédate quieta, no salgas' que ella parece entender, se va a sentar. Sousuke toca primero, avisando a Rin que va a salir.

Por su parte, Natsumi intenta no poner atención. Desde que Rin llegó por la tarde, pidió el número de celular de Makoto e intentó marcarle cientos de veces. Aunque Natsu no sabe porque razón comenzó a comportarse distante. Y la verdad, es que aunque no son tan unidos, puede tener como hecho que seguramente se llevará mejor con Sou~san que con Rin.

Porque Rin le da un poco de miedo, porque Rin se ve atemorizante.

Ahora, Natsu se da cuenta de que Sousuke sale y habla un poco con el pelirrojo, algunas lágrimas están resbalando de sus carmesís orbes. Toma un color y se dispone a seguir coloreando, no ha terminado.

―Me voy, cuida de Rin por mí.

Rin arruga su nariz algo ofendido. Cree Sousuke que es más capaz la niña de proteger a Matsuoka.

―Bien, yo lo cuido por ti.

Y Sousuke se va, dejando a los dos en pleno silencio. Rin sólo está limpiando sus ojos con sus nudillos. Trata de que Natsu no le vea tan patético.

Pero claro, ella ya se dio cuenta, y claro que lo comprende, ella lloró con su madre una vez.

―Natsu ―Dice finalmente Rin con su garganta seca después de entrar y despedir a Yamazaki― ¿quieres cenar?

Y la niña se queda muda, teme por haber hecho algo malo.

―Sí, por favor ―Asiente. Rin se aclara la garganta y sale dispuesto a la cocina, aun no son ni las ocho de la noche, así que Natsu supone que lo hace para no quedar en un silencio incómodo―.

Podría decirse que Rin se siente melancólico, ¿cómo puede ser cierto aquello de que Natsumi es hija de... de...?

De ese bastardo.

Matsuoka está calentando la comida, Natsu lo sabe, pues ha prendido la estufa y ha puesto algo dentro del microondas. Ella suspira, trata de relajarse y que la tensión del lugar se desvanezca, pero parece tarea difícil.

No tiene otro remedio...

―Rin ―Musita la joven. El pelirrojo voltea a mirarle y se queda lelo, trata de que el color aguamarina de sus orbes no le atemorice― ¿pasó algo?

Pero él se queda aún ahí, mirando el vacío.

―¿Qué prefieres, carne o caballa?

Y como si le leyera la mente, Natsumi sólo se muerde un labio.

―Caballa.

* * *

― **NOTAS FINALES ―**

○ Sí, bueno, Química Perfecta es un libro que SÍ existe, y es escrito por Simone Elkeles. El libro actualmente consta de dos secuelas que SÍ tratan de los dos hermanitos de Alex, joder; y cosas así~ XD

○ La oración de cierto tipo que no quiere mencionar porque le cae más gordo que las pasas en el cereal de trigo, es sólo una referencia de Sou hacia Haru; no sé porque, pero por una rara razón, cuando escribía esa oración en cada párrafo, me imaginaba que el lector la leía muy rápido XD! Inténtelo! Es divertidooo! XDD

○ La canción que Sousuke escucha es One Last Time de Ariana Grande.

○ Natsumi tiene la manía de dibujar cosas oscuras pero con cierto estilo pastel. El ejemplo sería el Delfín púrpura que coloreó y el fondo negro.

○ A Natsumi no le gusta mucho la caballa, pero la prefiere antes que a la carne de res.


	3. Miedo Número Dos: Llevar La Contraria

¡Hola! *desaparecida por días* (?) Lamento la tardanza y gracias a los comentarios tan lindos que me llegaron, srsly.

Aquí el segundo capítulo, largo, como siempre.

**~Resumen del Capítulo~**

Recuerdos, recuerdos y más recuerdos. Natsumi y Rin discuten un poco, se rebelan ciertas cosas y Matsuoka tiene un ligero momento milkyway.

* * *

**II**

**Miedo número dos:**

**[Llevar la Contraria]**

_"―¡Santo Iwatobi! ¡Yo no recordaba ésta foto tan vergonzosa de Rei~chan!_

―_¡Nagisa, deja de ver eso!_

―_Pero mira ese traserito bien formado... Siempre pensé que te veías muy bien con tu Speedo, Rei~chan._

―_¡Nagisa, ya para! ¡Natsu~chan está con nosotros, cállate!_

_Las risas que el rubio soltaba eran tan estruendosas que hasta a Makoto le dolían los oídos. Era sábado, así que Nagisa y Rei no trabajaban al igual que él, podían juntarse como siempre lo han hecho desde la preparatoria y pasar un rato en la casa de Tachibana, tú sabes, comiendo bocadillos, hablando sobre el pasado y las buenas y malas amistades, viendo televisión, jugando con la pequeña Natsumi, etcétera de cosas._

_Ese día tocaba ver fotografías viejas, así que Makoto había sacado los antiguos álbumes que todavía tenía guardados en sus estantes._

―_Dije que quitaran el '~Chan' del 'Natsu' -Susurró la niña para sí misma-._

―_Muy bien, muy bien, ya dejen de decir cosas incoherentes ―Más bien, sugirió Makoto. Tomó uno de los vasos que estaban en la mesita de centro y bebió un trago―._

―_¡Vamos, Mako~chan! ―Entristeció el rubio. Su semblante de divertido cayó al instante mientras Natsumi agarraba uno de los vasos llenos de lo que parecía ser alcohol―, ¡pero si es divertido ver todo esto!_

―_Esa cosa ―Y Rei señaló la fotografía de su trasero usando el tan nombrado 'Speedo' chapado de pingüinito― no debería ser pública, no es hermoso tener dicha representación que puede demostrar mi íntimo..._

―_Tranquilízate, Rei ―Pero Ryugazaki sólo ahogó un grito al ser interrumpido. Nagisa se mordió un labio todavía mirando la fotografía―, esa foto la tenía guardada en lo más recóndito de mis cajones, nadie la puede o la podía ver, no hay porque preocuparse_

―_Me da risa la palabra recóndito ―Susurró para sí misma Natsumi―._

―_Además, esta foto me la quedo yo, Rei~chan ―Habló después Nagisa. El de anteojos sólo se ruborizo, y estuvo a punto de hablar, pero el rubio le hizo un ademán y guardó silencio―._

―_Como sea ―Y giró su mirada para ver la televisión que aún estaba en 'mute', claro, algo avergonzado―. Espero que se quede así, Nagisa..._

―_Sí, sí, claro._

_Y así pasaron algunas fotografías. Muchas de ellas bochornosas, muchas de ellas graciosas, muchas de ellas hermosas. Rei por supuesto que criticó cada detalle de las fotos (donde él salía del lado de la patada) mientras Nagisa se reía y las adoraba, un ejemplo pudo ser esa donde aparecían Makoto y Nagisa, y detrás de ellos algo así como un zombie-monstruo-mutante (pero no, era su maestra de literatura con una mascarilla para las espinillas y el brillo de la piel). Habían visto tantas que no se habían dado cuenta de la hora. Ni una pizca de alcohol tomaron al estar presente la morocha, quien también estaba maravillada con las imágenes._

_En una de esas, Natsumi agarró una donde salía su padre, Haruka, con un hombre tan desconocido para ella que sólo le llamó la atención por su cabello y sus ojos. Lo más divertido de todo, es que era una fotografía en modo 'selfie' donde el hombre misterioso estaba vestido como las tan conocidas 'maids'. A ella le dio gracia, pero aun así, le dio más curiosidad el hombre._

_Y las fotos que iba pasando, seguía viendo al mismo hombre, cuya dentadura era tan afilada como cientos de cosas que se imaginó. Una de ellas, fue como los cuchillos, pero no. Otra, fue como los colmillos de un vampiro, pero no. Lo último que pensó, fue en la dentadura de un tiburón, y ahí encajó perfectamente la idea._

_El hombre tiburón, así lo identificaría._

_Pero la última foto que alcanzó a ver antes de que su tío Nagisa tomara el álbum, guardara las fotos y con un ‹‹Está bien, ¡siguiente!›› le diera el libro a Makoto, fue la de su padre tomado de la mano con el mismo hombre. Ellos tenían sus frentes unidas y estaban en un ángulo que le daba a Natsumi una idea de que probablemente, ellos se iban a besar._

_Besar. Besar. Besar. Oh dios._

_Se quedó estática, con la fotografía en las manos. De hecho, no sabía cómo reaccionar._

―_¿Natsumi? ―Escuchó que su tío Rei le llamó, ella salió del trance, pero no le miró― ¿Qué es lo que tienes en...?_

―_Hombre tiburón._

_Y los tres hombres que rejuntaban las cosas tiradas del piso, las fotografías e incluso comida, se quedaron mudos al contacto con el semblante estoico de la niña._

_Un silencio incómodo quedó en la habitación. Makoto miraba como la chica Nanase observada y tocaba detalladamente la imagen, creía que se volvería loco, ¿cómo pudo dejar esa foto al aire libre? Un ligero hormigueo se avecinó por su espalda._

―_¿Quién es él? ―Y les enseñó la foto, señalando al hombre de rojo. Una ceja arqueada se asomó en su cara y una mirada confusa que hizo a Nagisa saltar._

―_¡Oh, oh! ―Gritaba emocionado el rubio. Makoto sólo estaba procesando lo que le diría, sabía que ha como es Hazuki, arruinaría las cosas o extendería más el tema― ¡Es Rin~chan!_

―_¿Rin? ―Volvió a la morocha― ¿Quién es Rin?_

―_Al parecer, tu no conociste a Rin~san ―Y Rei se ajustó los lentes―. Hablemos de este tema, querida Natsu~chan._

―_Deténgase por favor con el 'Chan'._

_Él y Nagisa se acercaron a la morocha mientras la tomaba del brazo y la sentaba en uno de los sillones. Tachibana sabía qué era lo que iba a pasar después, ya le había pasado con Haru..._

―_Uhm... Chicos ―Casi titubeó, queriendo tomar la atención de la niña―, es muy tarde y probablemente Natsu tenga sueño, dejen que se vaya a..._

―_¡Tonterías, Mako~chan! ―Vociferó Hazuki. Rei se ajustó un poco más los lentes y se aclaró la garganta-, venga, tú sabes que algún día llegaría éste momento ―Y se puso una mano en el pecho, simulando drama―._

―_Sí, quiero saber sobre él ―Dijo más que emocionada Nanase. A Makoto casi se le caía la mandíbula― ¡Cuéntenme!_

_Tachibana quedó deprimido. Era verdad, si bien Haruka le había dicho alguna vez que algún día ella tendría que conocer a 'Rin', ese sería el momento perfecto para contarle sobre él._

_Lo que no convencía a Makoto, era hablarle sobre la atracción amorosa que Matsuoka tuvo con Nanase._

_Aun así, se acercó a los chicos y se sentó enseguida de Rei._

―_Bien, ¿Qué deseas saber sobre él? ―Pero no pudo evitar sonreirle, sabía que Natsumi preguntaría millones de cosas, la paciencia ahí estaba con él de todas maneras._

―_¿De dónde lo conocen?"_

**[...]**

El tren ha parado de una manera tan brusca que ha hecho que Makoto se pegue con el poste a su derecha. Se soba, sabe que ya ha llegado a su parada y que ahora es tiempo de caminar hacia el edificio en la Universidad de Hokkaido. Tiene una confencia. Su portafolios está bien, su traje también está bien pero sabe que algo le falta...

Su estabilidad mental. Sí. Debe ser eso.

Y es que no puede dejar de estar preocupado. Sabe que Suzuki, su compañera de trabajo y prometida, acudirá por Natsumi si ella tiene un problema con Rin. Y no es que tema que pase algo malo, sino que tiene miedo de que cierto hombre que aún sigue enojado con él porque lo despierta todas las mañanas para darle los buenos días junto a su hija, sepa que dejó a su pequeña en manos de su peor pesadilla.

Sí, Haruka no se lleva muy bien con Rin desde dos años después de la graduación, por eso, el delfín lo ha estado evitando toda la vida.

Y sin embargo, Makoto sabe que ha echado a perder las cosas, puesto a que le ha seguido la corriente a Natsumi, tiene el presentimiento de que la idea de la chica Nanase ha sido en demasía mala. Como lo mortifica. Y claro que Makoto sabía que el plan sería un tremendo asco en cuanto Natsumi llegó con la expresión ‹‹¡Quiero conocer a Rin Matsuoka!›› con la que Tachibana sólo pudo desmayarse.

¿Cuál es el problema? Natsumi es amiga, Natsumi puede verlo.

Haruka... Él es el problema.

Si Makoto lo piensa bien, hay probabilidades de que la pequeña pueda ser de ayuda para que esos dos tipos hagan las paces, pero hay que recalcar que tanto Haruka como Rin son demasiado orgullosos, y eso todo mundo lo sabe.

Sin embargo, está creyendo que sólo se traerán problemas con la presencia de Natsumi. Se supone que ella no existe, se supone que nadie más que ciertas personas y él, puede conocer.

O eso le dijo Haruka. Lo recuerda bastante bien.

Pero la pregunta siempre fue: ¿Por qué Haru no querría que Rin se enterase? Hay que decir que, los temas que conllevan a este problema, no son de la incumbencia de nadie más que de los Nanase (sí, refiriéndonos a Haruka y Natsumi). Por otra parte, también recalquemos que el único que sabe sobre este problema, es Makoto, por esa razón Natsumi vive con él y no con su padre, por esa razón Natsumi sólo ve a Haruka dos veces al año (Navidad y su cumpleaños), por esa razón Natsumi no puede asistir a la escuela.

Porque se supone que no existe, porque se supone que está en cubierto.

Y claro que la idea de la morocha fue mala, porque si Rin se entera, Sousuke también. Porque si Sousuke se entera, Momo también. Porque si Momo se entera, Aiichirou también... Y así sucesivamente.

‹‹Yo quiero conocer a Rin›› fue algo que lo dejó en blanco. ‹‹Rin debe ser alguien genial, por eso papá no me quiere hablar de él›› y eso fue algo por lo que Makoto se siente tan culpable. Porque sabe que está engañando no sólo a Haruka, sino a la madre de la pequeña, y se está engañando a sí mismo.

Qué dicha ser el neutral en toda esa jodida situación. Algún día le dirá a Haruka que le pague por sus pocos servicios, realmente.

Por ahora, no puede hacer nada más que agarrarse la cabeza. Piensa que es mejor no tener ese tema rondando en su subconsciente, así que procede a pegarse a sí mismo golpetees de aliento en la cara para poder desconcentrarse y fingir que todo está bien.

Llamará más tarde a Natsumi, sí.

* * *

**Fecha:** 27 de Abril  
**Lugar:** Baño del Departamento

El agua está caliente. Rin ha tomado el jabón y lo ha pasado por la esponja que ahora está en su cuerpo. Las burbujas de la espuma en su cabello hechas por el shampoo le están rodeando. Suspira. Toma aire. Su momento milkyway... Es decir, la ducha, nunca había estado mejor que ahora.

Pero por alguna extraña razón, el agua no le es suficiente para poder aclararse a sí mismo, de tan sólo pensar que la niña que tiene a su cuidado está ahí sola en el departamento le hace querer bufar. No lleva ni dos días con la pequeña morocha y ya le tiene apodada 'La Desastrosa Dolphin', ¿la razón? Simple: Natsumi ya ha roto la lámpara y la taza favorita de Sousuke. Y a él, bueno, le ha roto varias esperanzas de poder terminar su libro 'Química Perfecta', joder.

Pero lo más importante, es que los recuerdos tampoco son bastante débiles para poder pararlos, y para empeorar la situación, la gripe es algo que le hace enojar más. Jodido calentamiento global cuya terminación no tiene nada que ver aquí.

Como sea, por ahora está bien. Es sábado por la noche y Matsuoka no tiene planes. Sousuke quedó con unos compañeros de la delegación para salir, y aunque Rin hubiese querido ir, no puede. Sus ojos le irritan tanto que quiere arrancarlos, su garganta está tan seca que le dan ganas de tomarse todo el Nilo, su cuerpo se siente tan cortado y pesado. En síntesis, no vale la pena salir para enfermarse más de lo que está. Maldita fiebre, gripe, ciclo menstrual o lo que sea que tenga. De todas formas, ha decidido quedarse también para cuidar a Natsumi, no la dejará a solas en casa para que rompa más cosas.

Ha terminado de ducharse, así que cierra la llave lentamente y toma la toalla con la que se enrolla la cintura y otra pequeña con la que se está secando el pelo ahora corto. Por obra del destino, detiene su mano en su nuca y acaricia los cabellos que obviamente están ahí. Se queda anonado, tonto, piensa y trata de recordar la razón del porqué lo ha cortado y quiere tener en mente que lo hizo por una buena razón.

Pero no, parece que no.

―Rin ―Escucha desde el otro lado de la puerta. Natsumi quizá está preparada para meterse a bañar también―, ¿has terminado?

―Sí, voy a salir.

Y de nuevo, por obra del universo, se da cuenta de la situación. ¿Cómo es que sin darse cuenta, planea salir medio desnudo y que esa muchachita apenas puberta, le vea? No señor, no se va a arriesgar.

Sonrojado, voltea hacia la ropa que ha doblado y la toma sin cuidado alguno porque, claro, se ha molestado consigo mismo. Se pone los pantalones del pijama y se cruza de brazos cubriendo un poco sus pectorales. La toalla que cuelga sobre su cabello mojado también le tapa cierta piel.

Al salir, se encuentra con la niña boquiabierta, ¿se le ha pasado algún alto? Quizás es su dentadura, pues supone que por eso Natsumi está tan centrada en él, por lo que se toca uno de sus colmillos inferiores con la yema de su dedo índice. Se relame un labio y suspira.

―¿Qué? ―Pregunta sin cuidado alguno. A pesar de que sea consciente que la asusta a veces, no importa, pues ella sigue detrás de él― ¿Por qué me ves así?

―Te ves mejor con el cabello largo

Lo ha dicho directa después de pensar por dos segundos. Rin se siente caliente y confundido a la vez, o sí, se ha sonrojado, y por un momento se queda estoico para sólo preguntarse a sí mismo un ‹‹¿Qué?››.

―Sólo digo ―Vuelve a escuchar―.

―¿Y tú como...?

―¿Es mi turno de meterme a la ducha? Bueno, me voy, te veo después para cenar ―Y la pequeña se adentra al baño rápidamente. Cierra la puerta de un manotazo y Rin sólo se queda ahí parado―.

Sus mejillas le arden cual infierno caliente, están rojas y lo sabe, pero lo más importante... ¡¿Es que apenas la mocosa se ha dado cuenta de su corte?!

¡Ay! ¡A la mierda!

Después de que la niña terminase de bañarse y se pusiese el pijama, han de cenar juntos en la barra que está en la cocina. Rin usa un pants color gris y una guarda camisa negra. Su cabello que ya no podía ser atado, rebosa aún húmedo cerca de su nuca y cuello. Natsumi lleva también un pants a rayas color rosa y celeste, y la guardacamisa que ella usa es de un color pastel con el dibujo de un delfín púrpura. Matsuoka se ha percatado de que el pijama fue especialmente hecho para ella, y aun así, no dice nada. Le parece bastante curioso como las pantuflas de gatito que la niña lleva le adornaban. Se ve como una niña inocente.

Claro, algo que Natsumi no es.

Por ahora, se puede decir que se encuentran cómodos. La noche anterior había sido algo tosco y fúnebre a comparación de ahora, puesto a que la televisión no estaba prendida ni las luces tampoco. Ahora, las lámparas de la pequeña sala son las que iluminan, y el foco de la cocina, también está la del pasillo que conduce a las habitaciones, pero casi no se ve desde el ángulo en que Rin está parado.

Matsuoka ha calentado lo que Sousuke preparó en la tarde, a Natsumi le gustó y también a él, así que decide darle otra bocanada al onigiri y un sorbe a su vaso de agua natural. La mocosa por otro lado, está tomando una gaseosa que Yamazaki le compró en la mañana cuando fueron juntos al supermercado. Y es que Rin no puede evitar ver como la niña come tan rápido que siente que se le saldrá la comida en cualquier momento. Se está mordiendo un labio, teme decirle algo equivocado y que se enoje, pero saben que, ¡a la mierda! Adiós a la serenidad, no puede seguir comiendo con esa mocosa desastrosa cerca suyo.

―Tus modales apestan ―Murmura un Rin poco avergonzado pero directo. Natsumi, que tiene los mofletes llenos de arroz le ha visto con cara incrédula―. ¿Sabías que puedes limpiarte los restos de comida con una servilleta? ―Y por supuesto, le ha señalado las comisuras de los labios.

Natsumi ha bajado los palillos con los que agarra lo que parecía ser sopa. Se ha tragado la bocanada de comida dentro de su boca y está anonada, mirando las escarlatas orbes que parecen brillar con una intensidad casi inmemorable.

―¿Y tú sabías que a mí no me interesa? ―Al menos fue sincera, supone Rin― Me limpiaré después.

―Va, que quería ser amable, pero atragántate si gustas ―Y ha fruncido el ceño, molesto. Natsumi se queda estoica. Su cara es todo lo que Matsuoka imagina en ella: una combinación exacta de Nanase―, sólo quería que no te ahogaras.

―Gracias por ello, pero no tengo siete años, Rin

Sin embargo, Matsuoka no está feliz con las oraciones que ha dicho la morocha. Está pensando seriamente en meterla a alguna clase de educaciones básicas o lo que sea, con tal de que la morocha sepa ser una pequeña señorita o cualquier estupidez así.

―Comes cómo una cerda...

―Puedes comer en la sala si gustas, just sayin...

Rin se queda anonado, ¿la mocosa dándole ordenes? Bueno, eso sonó como un comentario, pero el tono con el que lo dijo fue tan autoritario que hizo a Rin no sólo sentir un escalofrío en la espalda, sino un tremendo miedo por la pronunciación del inglés de la pequeña (y es que deberíamos recalcar que el padre sabe una mierda de inglés). Joder, ¿se está burlando de él? ¿Quién se cree qué es? Sólo porque sea hija de Nanase no le da derecho a...

Va, que está pensando en idioteces. Tonto. Estúpido. Ugh.

Si Rin lo piensa bien, esa niña se parece más a su padre de lo que hubiese imaginado. Idiotas. Idiotas. ¿A quién echarle la culpa?

Total, el pelirrojo sólo toma sus cosas y se va exactamente al sillón el cual Natsu está señalando con su dedo índice. Se ha sentado, reniega, bufa, murmura incoherencias, y no se atreve a mirar a la niña que quizás está contenta sin su presencia.

Bendita dicha la suya, joder, ojalá dios le entregue más paciencia.

* * *

Después de la cena y de cepillarse los dientes, Rin escoltó a la morocha a su habitación. Le deseó las buenas noches (a la fuerza, claro está) y decidió apagar los demás focos.

Ahora, acostado en su propia cama, no puede pensar en nada más que en él. Se oye egoísta, lo sabe, pero es estúpido no poder aclarar los recuerdos que le siguen. No cenó en paz por lo mismo. La lluvia de abril que cae es sumamente hermosa. Pero al ser de noche, se ve algo tétrica y fría, le hace recordar ciertos momentos que no fueron buenos en su vida, como aquella vez que rescató a un pequeño gato dentro de un cartón, él estaba enfermo, y cuido del gato por semanas. Al final, el pequeño murió de una enfermedad que venía siendo algo así como gripe.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, se ha levantado de la cama y ha ido al ropero de su derecha. Ha abierto la puertita donde se ven algunas prendas, trajes, e inclusive su uniforme de la delegación. En la puerta de madera tiene pegadas varias fotografías, se puede ver una donde se encuentran él y Sousuke en su primer día con sus trabajos de policías. Otra, es donde él está en lo que parece un espacio abierto, él está parado cerca de una estatua, con una medalla de lo que parece oro y otra de plata, tiene un ramo de rosas y tiene hecha su mano en puño.

Quizá es la tumba de su padre.

Comienza a mirar más allá de esas simples fotografías, sin darse cuenta, está pasando su mano delicadamente por todas ellas, ¿qué rayos? Se detiene en una donde están otros cuatro sujetos con él, no hay que dar tantos detalles, simplemente decimos que Rin la ha tomado entre sus manos y se ha quedado viendo la maldita foto. Sabe que está llorando cuando una lágrima pasa por la mejilla que se supone que está seca, está tocando la orilla de la foto, y está sonriendo, porque sabe que quizás cometió un simple error.

Desear poder hacer que el tiempo vuele.

Toma otra, ésta vez, es una más sencilla. Es ese sujeto de cabello negro y de bonitas orbes agua que todavía recuerda.

Un ruido lo despierta de sus pensamientos, se ha percatado que alguien entró a la habitación.

―Natsumi... ―Susurra para sí mismo con su voz ronca―

―Rin ―Escucha―, la tormenta no me deja dormir en paz ―Y se talla un ojo. Grande es su sorpresa cuando se percata del brillo en los ojos del hombre―. Oye

Pero él no puede evitar limpiarse las lágrimas, se talla fuertemente con uno de sus nudillos, trata de que Natsumi no le vea de nuevo, tan cobarde, tan inútil.

―¿Sí? ―Dice, más la niña se acerca. Y Rin no puede evitar mirarle, porque sabe que ella está deteniendo algo en sus manos― ¿Te pasa algo?

―La pregunta sería más bien para ti -Y le toma de la orilla de su guarda camisa. Le ha jalado, presta su atención―. Yo quería...

―Natsumi ―Se decide a guardar la foto rápidamente en el ropero. Ha cerrado y ahora se ha acercado a su buro cercano a la cama, prendiendo la luz―, si quieres disculparte, claro, te perdono; pero es mejor que hablemos mañana porque me siento cansado y...

―¿Qué? ¿Disculparme? ¡No! ¡Nada de eso! ―Y hace un ademán con la cabeza, con la que Rin sólo se queda embobado, pretendiendo no escucharla arrepentirse de pedir perdón. Él rueda los ojos― Venía a quejarme sobre la tormenta de afuera, no me deja dormir con claridad

―Ah, bien, cerraré la ventana de la cocina.

―Oh, y estuve revisando mi maleta, así que también quería darte esto antes de que se me olvidara.

Por el momento, Matsuoka sólo quiere dormir. Pero todo sueño maligno se esfuma cuando ve lo que la morocha tiene entre sus pálidas y delicadas manos.

Una foto, un poco maltratada, un Rin feliz y un Haruka sonriente, con sus frentes unidas, un ángulo perfecto. Unos pétalos alrededor en el aire, unas hermosas luces que sólo los iluminan. Un hermoso ambiente donde sólo existen ellos dos y el mundo es algo desconocido para ellos, porque en esos momentos, sólo Haruka y él son los únicos en el planeta. Rin la toma con sus manos carraspeando. En la imagen vienen todos los detalles y los sentimientos que le albergan. Trata de no romper en llanto, pero le es imposible, puesto a que sus ojos tiemblan, se sacuden y esas lágrimas cristalinas siguen saliendo como cascada tras cascada, que se funden en su piel y salen hasta llegar a la alfombra del lugar. Y el tacto que usa para tocarla es tan fino que es como si no quisiese romperla.

―¿De dónde sacaste esto? ―Le pregunta, está más sorprendido que triste― Natsumi...

―La encontré en un viejo álbum 'familiar' que había en la casa de mi tío Mako ―Y con la tranquilidad en sus ojos, se acerca lo suficiente a él―. El otro día, veíamos viejas fotografías, esa fue la primera que encontré y que me gustó, realmente papá y tú se ven lindos, parecían ser buenos amigos.

―Sí... Amigos ―Pero Rin sólo se ha tallado un ojo y con su tono decaído le ha contestado como si se quisiese morir―.

―Sabes... La idea de que me dejaran a tu cuidado no fue de tío Makoto ―Suena segura, tanto que Rin sólo la mira con una cara estupefacta―. Yo quise venir.

Y por otro momento, él no puede decir nada, porque no sabe. ¿Qué se supone que tenga qué pensar? ¿Por qué ella está tan concentrada en él? Lo único que le une a esa mocosa... no, a esa pequeña, es que es la hija de Haruka.

Sí, Haru, el primer amor de su vida.

―¿A qué te refieres? ¿Por qué?

―Porque mis tíos no me quieren decir qué fue lo que pasó, y yo quiero saber.

Y no logra comprender. Entrecierra sus ojos, concentrándose y mirando fijamente a la niña que sigue parada a su lado. Se muerde un labio, es desesperante todo eso, sólo quiere que le hable claro.

―¿Con qué?

―Con Barney y Dora la Exploradora en su excursión al museo ―Le replica con cierto tono sarcástico. Rin logra chistar―. Bobo, ¿con quién crees?

―Es algo que no deberías saber, son cosas de tu padre y mías, son personales.

―Yo sólo quiero ayudar...

―Pues no hace falta, gracias. Ahora, vete a dormir.

La toma de los hombros y la encamina hasta el pasillo del departamento, dejándola exactamente en la puerta de su habitación.

―Rin

―¿Ahora qué? ―Pregunta ya irritado. Su molestia ha crecido-.

―Yo te he admirado durante un largo tiempo. Las cosas que mis tíos siempre han dicho de ti, siempre me han sorprendido.

››Ellos son testigos de lo maravilloso que es ser amigo tuyo, y la felicidad con la que lo dicen es tan grande que creo que los has cambiado a todos ―Y él sólo se queda ahí parado, viendo a la nada. ¿Qué es lo que ha dicho? ¿Admirar? ¡Pero si no le conoce! ¿Qué es lo que quiere ésta niña?―. Sin ti, ellos no serían nada, ni mi papá tampoco...

Pero él no dice nada, sólo está procesando todo en su débil mente. Cree que se está volviendo loco, ¿por qué Natsumi dice todo eso de repente? ¿Qué va a pasar? ¿Qué es lo que él espera? ¿Y por qué los recuerdos le siguen llegando como flechas?

Todo lo relacionado con Haruka, las pláticas largas con Makoto, las risas con Nagisa, las peleas divertidas con Rei... ¿Por qué todo se está volviendo tan claro como el agua? Se supone que todo eso lo dejó atrás, lo dejó escapar en una cajita de esperanzas, se alejó de los remordimientos. Y de repente, llega una niña con la misma cara de Nanase y esos ojos aguamarina tan brillantes que le hacen querer hacerse pipí del miedo, diciéndole todas esas cosas.

¿Por qué?

―Sé que suena difícil de creer, y sé que también es difícil para ti asimilar que eras el único en no saber sobre...

―¿Tu existencia?

Pero la morocha se encoje de hombros. Está asustada por el tono autoritario con el que el tiburón le está regañando, casi mandando. Quizá fue mala idea, y no es que Rin esté molesto, sino que no puede evitar hablarle así, se siente nervioso, es todo.

―Rin

―¿Por qué?

Y Natsumi sólo le escucha. No se mueve, no se inmuta. Es como si un depredador le estuviese mirando para comérsela. No hará nada, no por temor, no por escoria, es porque le va a escuchar.

―¿Por qué...?

―No puedo...

―¿Por qué...?

―Es difícil

―Déjame adivinar ―Y ella sonríe, suspira un poco―: ¿Por qué te recuerdo tanto a él? ―Le pregunta finalmente. Rin ha ahogado un grito―. Es fácil: porque soy su hija.

Matsuoka sólo se muerde un labio. Un sonidito sale de ellos, Rin le está apretando los hombros, se ha caído al suelo porque ella siente el peso de él sobre su espalda. Rin está encogido en el piso de madera, con las rodillas en este y sus puños en el regazo. Su poco cabello le tapa al menos sus hermosos rubíes.

Un silencio incómodo se hace entre los dos. La niña, que ahora le está mirando con la cara estoica, tal como su padre, está sintiéndose culpable, quiere decirle que el llorar es normal; que el lamentar es cotidiano... Se escucha un ruido, Sousuke ha llegado y él está en medio del pasillo, mirándolos a los dos, mirando al pelirrojo en el piso, mirando a la niña que también está a punto de llorar.

―¿Pero qué cojones?

* * *

― **NOTAS FINALES ―**

Sí, creo que el título no es nada de lo que me esperaba. Lo bueno es que las cosas ya están intensas, wooo~!

Natsumi es toda una hija de puta, aow, cosita ( ; A ; * ).

¡Déjame un review o fav+ si te gustó! Apoyas mi causa n_n.

Nina fuera, paz!


	4. Miedo Número Tres: Canciones de Cuna

Holaaaaaa, ya llegué (?).

Perdón por la demora, estuve en temporada de exámenes bimestrales y cosas así XD~ pero bueno, dado a que el capi de hoy está un poco larguito, dejo de hablar! Gracias por los hermosos reviews, agradezco sus opiniones n_n *corazón gay pq no me dejan poner (?)*

And, like always:

**~Resumen del Capítulo~**

Más recuerdos de Sousuke y su delantal de flores. Natsumi y Rin van a dar una vuelta. Makoto se contacta con Haruka y conocemos a la mamá de Natsumi.

**~ DISCLAIMER ~**

No wey, nada me pertenece a excepción de mis amores Natsu bby y Haru my husbando *inserte mil emojis de caritas enamoradas (?)*

* * *

**III**

**Miedo número tres:**

**[Canciones de Cuna]**

**Fecha:** Uh, perdí la cuenta

Han pasado (por lo que Sousuke ha contado) al menos tres días desde que encontró a la niña y a Matsuoka en el piso del departamento, llorando a mares los dos. Par de niños. Aunque admite haber estado perplejo en aquella situación, entendió al instante porqué había pasado; y es que parecía que Natsumi podía ser demasiado insistente si no se le trataba con diligencia.

Yamazaki entendía perfecto que la pequeña Natsu era un caso serio. Demasiado.

Y por cómo había estado actuando, no le sorprendía realmente si ella estaba enojada o molesta consigo misma o con el pelirrojo; puesto a que Rin también la evitaba en ciertas ocasiones. Como era otra semana, los turnos de día que se llevaba Rin eran un poco más ligeros, así que salía un poco más temprano. Por las mañanas y parte de las tardes, Natsumi limpiaba lo que era su habitación y ayudaba en la preparación del almuerzo. Muchas veces se quedaba platicando con Sousuke hasta que llegase Rin y después se iba a su cuarto a dibujar y ponerse los audífonos. Por las noches, cuando ella se quedaba con el pelirrojo, el departamento estaba lleno de penumbra, el aura de los dos no encajaba muy bien, no se llevaban para nada y menos ahora después de lo ocurrido.

Decir que para Rin, Natsu era una molestia era realmente equivocado; la simple razón de evitarla era para que no se hicieran más problemas, y como la niña y él tenían un ego enorme y orgulloso, era muy difícil para Sousuke hacer que los dos se perdonasen.

¿Pero qué es lo que podría hacer? Rin es muy terco, y Natsumi es algo fría. La mejor manera de hacerlos entrar en razón a los dos, sería llevarlos a un campo minado y el que se disculpe primero sería el que saliera vivo. Pero no, esa idea es muy sádica...

¿Qué tendrá qué hacer...? ¿Qué podría hacer...?

Cómo sea, ha soplado ligero sobre la cuchara con la sopa de miso que está preparando ese mediodía y lo ha probado. Delicioso, como siempre. Todo lo que hace él es perfecto, según él. Natsumi aún sigue dormida, es normal en ella últimamente, ya que ha descubierto que la pequeña llora por las noches y se desvela por ello, tal vez extrañando a su padre o a sus tíos. Lo que sea, Sousuke espera que no se vaya con traumas infantiles (aunque es una exageración).

Por un momento se detiene a pensar... ¿Por qué Nanase jamás le hubiese dicho a Rin sobre éste tema tan delicado? Sabe que a él jamás le hubiese dicho tal cosa, nunca se han llevado bien, siempre lo odió. Pero hace la excepción con Natsumi. Trata de vagar por sus propios recuerdos, pero no logra avanzar nada. Lo único que recuerda son las cosas que han pasado con Rin, Rin y Rin.

Maldito bebé llorón, ¿por qué inunda sus pensamientos?

El hecho de que esté recordando no quiere decir que todo deba ser de Rin o por Rin, ‹‹¡Maldición, cerebro, concéntrate!›› Es lo que piensa, pero no logra.

Varias cosas le llegan a la mente, así como cuando se reencontraron en Australia, exactamente en el Puente de Port Jackson* cuando Sousuke había estado mirando el agua bajo sus pies y Rin había estado corriendo esa misma tarde. Se saludaron y Matsuoka le acompañó hasta lo que era un departamento que había estado alquilando. Hablaron de cosas triviales, hablaron sobre el pasado y sobre el futuro que les esperaba. Sousuke también había estado reiniciando la terapia para su hombro, que por suerte, ya terminó. Rin le contó que había estado en los Nacionales con el mismísimo Nanase y estaban a punto de ir a los Mundiales. Sousuke no hizo otra cosa más que quedarse en silencio, asentir con orgullo y sacudirle los cabellos de la cabeza con un semblante alegre, porque aquella emoción con la que contaba era tan irradiante en él, una sonrisa única que lo hacía grato, que lo hacía ver como la persona más feliz del planeta; y así era, porque él era feliz nadando al lado de la persona más importante de su vida. Y claro que con un ‹‹Felicidades, seguro tu padre estaría orgulloso›› le respondió, a lo que Rin se echó a llorar y con un ‹‹¡Eres un bobo!›› lo golpeó tan despacio a como estaba acostumbrado a bromear.

Niega con su cabeza, ese recuerdo no es importante... A ver, venga, sabe que se puede.

Le llega de nuevo aquel intento de flashback que movió algo en Rin, sí, a pesar de no estar involucrado en ello, le hace hervir la sangre dicho recuerdo.

Había sido un día en el que fue a ver como el pelirrojo nadaba en su equipo nacional. Era un evento importante, no recordaba el nombre del dicho, pero sabía que era significativo para Matsuoka. Sin embargo, el hecho de entrar a los vestidores y ver por accidente cómo Rin y Nanase se gritaban el uno al otro no-sé-cuánta-mierda, le hizo dar un vuelco en el estómago. Al terminar, Rin sólo salió como mula sin mecate de los vestidores; molesto, furioso consigo mismo y maldiciendo a Nanase, deseando nunca haberlo conocido, implorando a los dioses que lo hicieran entrar en razón, y Sousuke lo escuchó, se lo llevó a rastras. Ese día fue el primero en donde Matsuoka no hablaba tan animado de él, ni siquiera lo mencionaba. Con sólo pensarle le hacía doler la cabeza, y también a Yamazaki. Semanas después, Nanase se contactó con él, quiso escuchar su versión de la historia, pero Rin cortó el cable del teléfono a la mitad con unas tijeras y pidió a Sousuke que no hiciera preguntas, caso omiso que hizo el de moca, claro está. Aunque, dándose cuenta, ese día se encontró a Tachibana en las bancas de la recepción del estadio de Japón y le había contado ciertas cosas por las cuales Haruka estaba pasando. Recordaba que se veía muy bien con aquellos lentes, y que sus músculos no habían cambiado en absoluto, debía haber estado yendo al gimnasio o quién sabe, pero lo que sí recuerda es que seguía igual de apetecible...

¡¿Pero qué rayos?! Si estaba pensando primero en que debería estar haciendo algo con respecto a esos dos niños, luego pensó en Rin y ahora está pensando en... ¿Tachibana? _What the hell?_

No, no, no... Eso tampoco importa ya, ¿o sí lo hace? ¿Debería seguir recordando esas cosas inútiles?

Ay, ya no sabe qué hacer. Una mueca es la que se ve en su rostro. Pensará después en algo para juntar de nuevo a Rin y Natsu.

Ah, el pestillo y la manija de la puerta han sonado. Seguro Rin ya está en...

―¡Estoy en casa! ―Grita mientras deja sus pesados zapatos en la entrada y suspira. Sousuke se ha dado cuenta de que su voz todavía sigue ronca, ¿será que la gripe no se ha quitado?

Sousuke revisa el reloj de la pared cercano a la ventana con cortinas rojas cuadriculadas, ¿qué diablos? Es demasiado temprano para que ese sujeto esté en casa... ¿Habrá pasado algo en la delegación?

―¿No es muy temprano para que hayas llegado?

-Gracias, yo también me alegro de verte, enserio ―Responde el tiburón sarcástico a más no poder, aclarándose un poco la garganta y queriendo sonar su nariz―. Y bueno, el Jefe ha estado viendo que termino el trabajo más temprano que la semana anterior.

―Me he dado cuenta... También sigues enfermo.

-Como sea, es sólo cosa de tomarme alguna pastilla; además, ¿por qué usas ese delantal?

Yamazaki con su silencio incómodo voltea drásticamente hacia su torso, donde descansa el bonito delantal color rosado con bordes corales y moñito por arriba del pecho y al borde de las bolsas; en ellas, se ven diversas flores que parecen ser rosas y margaritas, y ciertas plantas verdes con toques naranjas que le hacen ver más aniñado que nunca.

―Me lo gané en una caja de cereal ―Trata de engañarlo, pero Rin bufa y rueda los ojos―... ¡Enserio!

-A nadie engañas, Sousuke.

Y se siente feliz por un momento, porque le ha sacado aunque sea una sonrisa inconsciente. Así que decide reírse también.

―Bueno, la verdad es que Natsumi me lo dio... Dijo que podría ser útil para algo, así que lo estoy usando.

―¿Fortaleciendo los caprichos de esa niña, huh? Bien, Sousuke, bien ―Y Matsuoka aplaude aturdido―.

―Si te dieras el tiempo de conocerla, quizás también tu perspectiva cambie ―Maldice, se gira hacia la estufa en nueva cuenta y opta por apagarla, ya ha terminado, es cosa de ir a despertar a la niña―. No soy su madre, ni su padre, pero al menos yo si me propongo en cuidarla bien.

Y es verdad, Rin sólo la ha estado evitando, no tiene derecho a hablar de algo así. El pelirrojo bufa y chasquea la lengua, pero no se ve ni ridiculizado o molesto, es más, parece que viene de buenas porque ahora se rasca la nuca con una sonrisa.

―Sé perfectamente que lo haces para que Makoto confíe en ti, amigo ―Dándole una palmadita en el hombro. Yamazaki se queda estoico, ¿A qué ha venido eso? ¿Por qué sacó ese tema de repente?―.

Y sí, puede que tenga razón, pero él ya lo superó... Espera, ¿qué? ¿Superar qué? Oh diablos, no puede ser, cayó en la trampa de Matsuoka.

―El hecho de que me haya llamado la atención Tachibana, no tiene nada que ver con Natsumi -Se queja, tratando de hablar con el impertinente que ya no le hace caso y está caminando directo a su habitación-.

―Sí claro, amigo ―En efecto, Sousuke piensa que Rin viene de buenas, le está molestando más de lo habitual―.

* * *

Pasadas unas horas, Sousuke y Rin almuerzan junto con Natsumi. El silencio inunda la barra del comedor donde la morocha y el de moca están sentados, mientras el pelirrojo está comiendo en la mesa. Y tras una larga y lenta conversación de miradas donde Sousuke casi no participa, Natsumi se mantiene viendo a la nada, y Rin se mantiene viéndola a ella. Terminan su sopa de miso y Rin se pone a lavar los trastes.

Está pensando seriamente en matar el ambiente, pero no quiere, no desea... ¿Desde cuándo se volvió tan incómodo su propio departamento? Quizá es una mala idea, pero quiere arreglar las cosas, no puede ser que la morocha deje así todo, sin arreglar nada y por si fuera poco, dándole aires de que a ella no le importa.

‹‹Realmente... Se parece a ése bastardo cuando de cosas así se tratan›› es lo que piensa.

‹‹Si te dieras el tiempo de conocerla, quizás también tu perspectiva cambie›› eran las palabras de Sousuke las que resonaban en su mente a cada segundo. ¿Por qué el tormento no puede acabarse? Maldición.

Y recalquemos, no es que no le gusten los niños... ¡Los adora! Y es demasiado bueno cuidándolos... Pero por alguna obra del destino, no puede acercarse a Natsumi porque o él termina llorando, es decir, triste, o es ella la que termina enojándose. Y así no jodidos se puede.

Mira sutil por la ventana, la bonita vista que hay de los árboles de cerezo que están viviendo cada vez más mediante la temperatura del lugar, fresco, con un aire poco helado que llega a ser cálido a la vez, se ve esplendorosa. Cierra sus ojos y suspira, está siendo abordado en el tren de la tranquilidad. Aunque esa tranquilidad se va cuando de un manotazo en la nalga derecha, voltea ágilmente y mira a un Sousuke con el semblante poco serio y viéndole.

―¡¿Pero qué te crees?! ―Le pregunta algo avergonzado.

―Te estuve llamando durante minutos... No me escuchabas.

―¡No es manera para hacerme reaccio...!

―Sí, sí, verás ―Procede a aclararse la garganta, interrumpiéndolo―, necesito salir a comprar unas cosas, si serías tan amable de cuidar a Natsu...

Y sólo voltea los ojos, ¿acaso tenía otra opción?

―¿A dónde irás?

―Será rápido, te lo aseguro

Pero no opta por hacer otra cosa más que morderse un labio y farfullas ciertas cosas. Maldito, le hará pagar por la nalgada.

―Va, ve tranquilo, yo estaré aquí.

―Te la dejo, entonces.

Y sólo mira como la silueta del mastodonte... Es decir, de Sousuke, quien se ha cambiado de ropas, coge su bolso que se cuelga en diagonal con la cartera y sale del departamento.

¿Debería hacer algo en particular? Quizá... Quizá salir un rato le haga bien también a él. Suspira. Tendrá que llevarse a la mocosa.

Así que después de terminar su labor, ha ido a su habitación y se ha cambiado radicalmente de ropa; aún falta tiempo para que Sousuke se largue a trabajar además, así que como le indican sus instintos y su acelerado paso, toma uno de sus suéteres favoritos negros con gorro y se dirige a la habitación de la niña mientras se lo pone. Se fija en que la puerta está entreabierta, supone entonces que ella seguro está dibujando con sus audífonos puestos como de costumbre, así que con los nervios en punta y dedos, toca la puerta como tres veces. Grande es su sorpresa cuando ve que ésta se abre sola y observa cómo Natsumi la ha jalado con un hilo largo que cuelga de la manija hacía sus manos. Facilitándole su trabajo, obvio. ‹‹Maldita floja›› es lo que piensa Rin.

Bufa y no es hasta que pasa cuando ella se irgue sobre su cama pero aún con los auriculares puestos. Rin hace un intento por no molestarse y le quita los dos, jalándolos despacio y con sumo cuidado de no romperlos. Ella, atónita pero algo curiosa se queda helada, teme haber hecho otra cosa mal.

―Cámbiate ―Es lo único que oye decir al hombre tiburón―. Nos vamos.

―¿Eh? ―Arquea una ceja en tono de molestia, ¿es que éste se cree acaso que puede llegar con ella y mandarle? ¡Claro que no!― ¡E-Espera...! ¿Pero a dónde...?

―Tú cámbiate, ponte algo bien y que te cubra de la brisa. Y apresúrate, que no tengo mucho tiempo.

Y el pelirrojo sale estilando pasos de la habitación. Natsumi, con su ceja arqueada, sólo muestra una sonrisa de alegría... ¡Rin le habló después de tres días! ¡Aleluya!

Contenta, va hacia la maleta que se supone debe estar abierta, para sacar un cambio, cerrar la puerta y cambiar su pijama.

Minutos después, ella sale con un suéter color celeste en la parte del torso y pecho, de mangas y gorro grises y bolsas con botones dorados. Mira a Rin que está revisando su celular y con un ‹‹¡Estoy lista!›› le indica que se vayan.

Caminando por las reducidas calles del Barrio Shinjuku, la pequeña Natsumi se encuentra al lado correspondiente de Rin. Están mirando por los lados antes de cruzar la calle. Cerca de donde están dirigiéndose, hay varias tiendas donde hay electrónica, está el Centro Comercial Odakyu*, algunos cines y restaurantes y más allá algunos hoteles. Natsumi puede estar segurísima que el lugar a donde Rin quiere ir es al Odakyu, y da en el blanco, porque han llegado a la entrada de éste y han pasado de una manera tan fácil que la morocha podría decir ‹‹¡Perras, Natsumi Nanase ya llegó!›› pero claro, no lo dirá, qué vergüenza gritarlo y que Rin esté con ella, con su guapura, podría opacarla, y es lo que no quiere (sólo está bromeando, cree).

Siguen caminando directamente por los pasillos, ¡se ven sumamente geniales! Natsumi está maravillada, las cosas son muy lindas y baratas, seguro hay rebajas. Rin, por su parte, trata de encontrar alguna tienda que guste la niña, pero parece que a ella sigue sin llamarle la atención, pues no se ve como si quisiese entrar a alguna en especial.

―Muy bien, ¿a dónde te gustaría ir? ―Le pregunta, señalando con la mirada por supuesto, las boutiques que han pasado de diferentes marcas de ropa, secciones de comida e inclusive jugueterias―, y dímelo con claridad que no ha sido fácil traerte hasta aquí, insensible

―¿Yo? ¡Tú eres el que se ha portado distante! ―Le replica, sin darse cuenta que están entrando a una tienda bastante peculiar.

El pelirrojo siente un calor intenso. Cuando ha reaccionado y ha dejado su pequeña pelea a medias, Rin se sonroja masivamente... Y no de esos sonrojos que sólo tienen una partecita de la cara, ¡sino toda ella! ¡Casi camuflándose con su cabello!

Las paredes negras con luces neón en las orillas y alrededor de varios carteles como ‹‹Warning: Sex Simbol passing!›› o ‹‹Touch me with your mouth›› son bastante chocantes. Los maniquíes que usan trajes exóticos de diversos colores, pelucas y BabyDolls* con látigos y máscaras sólo son raros, y ni se digan de aquellos tubos en forma de... Oh dios, no, con forma de tremendas pollas, sí, joder; pollas, penes, falos lo que quieran llamarle. Esas cosas están en unas repisas especiales pegadas a la pared, e inclusive están de muestra. Hay también un cofre con más juguetes, y la música lenta y sensual que circula no tranquiliza mucho el ambiente que digamos...

Ha mirado con el rabillo del ojo al hombre que está sentado en lo que parece ser un mostrador; no le ha inspeccionado, sería un tremendo horror. Y además, el hombre no se ha percatado de su presencia.

¿Será que sin darse cuenta, ha entrado a una Sex Shop?

―¿Qué es es...? ―Quiere preguntar la niña, tocando una tubo de plástico con botones en el monitor y... ¡Rayos, no!

Sería mejor correr y salir de ahí.

―¡Deja eso! ―Le grita, tomándola de los antebrazos y cargándola. Ahora, está más que atónito y avergonzado de sí mismo.

Sale bruscamente del lugar, cerciorándose al menos de que alguien no lo vio entrar ahí y más con la presencia de una infante.

Suspira aún con los pelos en punta. Ha evitado un sinfín de preguntas que...

―Rin, ¿qué era esa cosa en forma de...?

―¡Nada, olvídalo! ¡¿A dónde quieres ir?!

Siguen caminando alrededor del gran Mall. Mientras el pelirrojo ve a la morocha con sus ojos brillando, maravillada, a punto de sacar alguna sonrisa de su frío rostro; se siente bien. Caminan, hablan de ciertas cosas, pelean... Pero a fin de cuentas, parece ser que se sienten mejor el uno con el otro.

―Oi, Rin ―Llama su atención―, quería... Disculparme ―Susurra, trata de que él no le oiga y así evitarse todo aquello―.

Pero Rin sólo arquea sus dos cejas, sorprendido, ¿acaso escuchó a la niña decir 'lo siento'? ¡Joder, qué alegría! ¡Parece ser que ella no es un Iceberg después de todo!

―¿Cómo dices?

―Q-Que lo siento ―Vuelve a hablar―. Fue mi culpa que te desmoronaras como un bebé llorón, sé que soy muy desesperada y que lo único que hago es hacerte ver triste, y además...

―¡Oye! ¡Basta! ―Le grita sonrojado, joder, ¡¿cómo esa niña puede hacerle sentir por demasiadas emociones en un solo día?! ¡Qué nefasto!― ¡Te escuché la primera vez, quería que lo repitieras pero ya, basta!

―Qué molesto ―Le dice con el ceño fruncido, ‹‹¿Se habrá enojado ahora ella?›› es lo que piensa Rin―. Me disculpo y te enojas, no me disculpo y te enojas, ¡¿Quién te entiende, hombre tiburón?!

―¡Ya cállate, Natsumi!

Y han estado caminando más. Sus pies no duelen, porque al estar los dos, parece ser que no hay nada que les impida divertirse un poco.

―Cómo sea, yo también lo siento ―Y lo dice volteando su mirada hacia enfrente de nuevo―, me porté mal contigo desde el principio.

―Debes tenerme más paciencia, hombre tiburón.

―No lo arruines ―Y se aclara la garganta, sobándose una sien―; bueno, por una parte, me alegro de que todo esté bien. Sólo mantente al tanto y no me preguntes muchas cosas sobre 'esa situación'. Te diré todo, pero debes ser paciente y tolerante, te lo pido por favor.

Y Natsumi se queda estática, ¡Qué bueno que Rin ya la perdonó! ¡Se siente genial! Con una sonrisa en la boca, asiente como loca y se acerca un poco más a él.

―Me siento en parte...

―¿Alividado?

―Sí, creo que sí.

Y terminan por seguir caminando. Ésta vez, Natsumi ha sido la que ha cambiado la conversación y han entrado a lo que parece ser "El Palacio del Pastel", donde se ven unos hermosos y deliciosos postres en las repisas cercanas a las ventanas de cristalería.

* * *

**Lugar:** París, Francia

_"__**Asunto:**__ Ohaiyo ~ !  
__**De:**__ Makoto 'el-que-no-me-deja-de-joder' Tachibana_

_¡Haru, muy buenos días! _

_¿Cómo amaneciste? ¿Ya desayunaste? Nosotros sí. Intenté llamarte como de costumbre, pero al parecer tu celular estaba desconectado o apagado porque me salía en fuera de servicio, así que lo siento si no escuchaste la voz de Natsumi ésta mañana._

_Por cierto, el otro día me dijo que si podía comprarle un cuaderno de sketches. Me recordó tanto a ti porque en la escuela media tenías uno donde dibujabas delfines por doquier y por donde no. Ja. Es algo muy bonito de recordar. Al final, Suzuki terminó por comprarle tres... Ya sabes, fetiche de tía, jeje._

_¡Oh, me olvidaba! Te reporto que ésta vez no se quedó atorada de nuevo en la pecera... Sí, tuve que cerrarla y ponerle un pequeño techito con seguro y llave porque ella la seguía abriendo de vez en cuando, sacaba los peces y las algas y se metía. Realmente se parece a ti._

_¡Espero te encuentres bien, te extrañamos todos por acá! Nagisa y Rei ya inscribieron a Regina en la escuela... Fue algo difícil, teniendo en cuenta que a pesar de estar casados y que Regina sea excelente en las matemáticas, el plantel de la escuela no la permitía por el simple hecho de tener "dos papás", ¿qué curioso, no? A fin de cuentas, Suzuki los ayudó. ¡Ella es increíble! ¿No?_

_Bueno, te debo dejar. Y como siempre: No te preocupes por Natsumi. Ella está bien. Demasiado bien._

_Cuídate, con cariño,_

_~Makoto"_

Haruka se ha quedado con su típica y estoica cara. Ha leído detenidamente el mensaje que Makoto le envió desde la mañana, pero parece que apenas le ha llegado puesto que lo va abriendo. Como sea, había tenido su celular apagado estos dos últimos días ya que se le había acabado la batería cuando estaba jugando con él (Sí, "¡Adelante! Seres de las Profundidades Marinas"*) en su Jet privado, claro que iba de Tokio hacia París, las competencias empezarían en algunos meses y tenía que acostumbrarse al cambio de temperatura, etcétera de cosas que su coach personal le decía. ‹‹Menuda mierda›› es lo que piensa.

Ha salido de la tina estilando agua, como siempre. Su habitación suite en el Hôtel Ritz* del Distrito de París es grande y espaciosa, pero él está feliz con sólo tener la bañera. Siempre lo ha dicho.

Como de costumbre, se ha dejado el bañador, así que sale como le da la gana hacia la habitación nuevamente. Va con la idea de querer tirarse en la sedosa cama de mantas blancas pero algo se lo impide.

Su teléfono nuevamente.

Con pereza lo ha cogido y ha respondido, es su coach, no puede dejarle hablando solo porque si no se las carga en los entrenamientos, así que le presta un poco de atención. Por supuesto que Haruka lo único que entiende es un ‹‹Y arréglate bien, que verás a muchas personas importantes›› con lo que con más flojera, toma sus pertenencias y comienza a cambiarse. Se ha puesto la colonia y el talco, untado crema en las suaves manos y se ha acostado de nuevo en la cama; tiene al menos dos minutos para descansar.

Su mente está llena de enigmas, su subconsciente está perdido, no sabe qué hacer y no sabe que decir... ¿Qué tendrá que hacer cuando se encuentre con Erika? ¿Qué tendrá que decirle? Hace tiempo que no la ha visto y no lo quiere hacer, está nervioso, demasiado, tiene miedo de que ella se haga la víctima y probablemente le quiten la custodia de la niña y...

No, está siendo un paranoico, ¿desde cuándo Haruka Nanase, el frío Haru, el no-tengo-sentimientos Dolphin, ha estado de miedoso? ¡Casi nunca! ¡Pero ésta vez ya no lo va a estar!

Lo que si no entiende, es por qué diablos él viajó hasta París por Erika y ella no puede ni siquiera viajar unas calles para verlo frente a frente, ¿será que ella es la miedosa? Ojalá y sí, porque ya no tendrían que hacer todo aquello.

Mierda, están tocando la puerta y él está demasiado perezoso... ¿Quién diablos es?

Se ha levantado con la pesadez en sí y ha abierto de una manera tan característica de él, que la sorpresa no es tan grande cuando se encuentra cara a cara con la mujer que inundaba sus pensamientos hace momentos. Ella está acompañada de al menos dos guardias y Marcus. Paolo también está allí.

―¿Qué tal, Haru? ―Pregunta Erika con sus hermosos orbes aqua, sonriendo de aquí a allá. Tan bonita como siempre.

―¿Qué diabl...?

―Buenas noches, Nanase ―Interrumpe con poco interés Marcus―.

―¿Qué hacen aqu...?

―¡Haruka! ―Grita Paolo, quien abre sus brazos para abrazarle y él fácilmente le evita― ¡Hey, no seas tan malo!

Paolo es un hombre alto de cabello rubio y ojos celestes a diferencia de su hermano Marcus, quien tiene su pelo de un color azabache y ojos rojos. Paolo se encarga de la carrera profesional de Haruka, mientras que Marcus es más aficionado a Erika.

Pasan como les da la gana en cuerda y él sólo se llega a sentar en el borde de la cama, exasperado y con poca paciencia. Haru no puede evitar mirar cómo es que está vestida Erika. Dándose cuenta de que aquel vestido largo del color como el agua tan clara de alguna piscina, resalta su blanca piel y sus cabellos castaños moca. Sus orbes aqua, que están mirándolo con una exactitud plena, se divierten como si danzaran. El vestido de encaje, hace que sus curvas se van demasiado buenas, y que esa complexión delgada y pequeña que tiene se note en demasía. Se ve sumamente hermosa.

No por nada era una de las mejores modelos del año.

-Bueno, creo que sabes a qué hemos venido... Es bastante fácil decir que tenemos que seguir con el compromiso -Comienza el tajante ruido de la voz de Marcus, llenando de molestia a Haruka, quien sólo le está observando con una cara poco profesional-.

―Para no hacer tanto alboroto, sólo les recordamos que tienen que estar juntos en el festín, la fiesta y la post-fiesta ―Suaviza el tono un poco Paolo. Erika asiente con una sonrisa y Haruka sólo rueda los ojos―, porque recalquemos: Ustedes están "casados".

‹‹Sí... Casado y una mierda, prefiero morir a estar con esta perra›› es lo que piensa Nanase. Está mirando como la castaña saca una cajita de su bolso donde viene un anillo de diamante. Ah, definitivamente es el mismo anillo que le dio hace algunos años. Ella se lo está poniendo en el dedo anular de su mano derecha. Molesto, voltea la mirada.

Pero claro, ¿por qué aquella reacción ante tal situación? Y es difícil de decir... Haruka no tiene muy buena relación con ésta mujer, ¿por qué? Bueno...

―A ver, a ver, primero lo primero, ¿saben qué hacer? ¿Cierto? ―Y Marcus recalca aquel "cierto" con un tono más autoritario, refiriéndose a Haruka.

―Sí, sí ―Asiente Erika con molestia―. Yo tomo a Haru del antebrazo, nos encaminamos hasta la entrada, vemos a los representantes de demás agencias deportivas y a los de la Fashion Week*... y más cosas así.

―¡Perfecto! ¡No han perdido la técnica! ―Dice más que aliviado Paolo. Se sacude el traje negro al igual que Marcus y se arregla el cabello―. Bueno, los dejaremos solos para que se pongan de acuerdo y nos sorprendan, estaremos en el pasillo... ―Guiñándole el ojo a Marcus, éste sale con él y cierran la puerta.

Ahora que están solos, Haruka sólo se queda estoico. Como siempre. Como todo. Los orbes aqua de Erika le penetran el alma, le hacen querer sumergirse en ella, pero sólo eso... Fuera de todo aquello, él odia a esa mujer.

Esa mujer es la causante de su separación con Rin.

―Haru... Hace mucho que no nos vemos ―Dice, mirándose el blanco manicure y lamiéndose los labios―.

―Nos vimos el mes pasado, Erika ―Susurra, aunque él estaba súper paranoico con ello. Sabe que aunque hable tan bajo, ella le oye demasiado bien―.

-Claro, es algo raro, pero supongo que está bien -Y finalmente le mira-. ¿Cómo está la niña?

Pero él no responde. Sólo voltea su mirada hacia la ventana que indica la negrura de la noche. No le dirá nada a esa piruja sobre su pequeña angelito, porque aunque ella sea madre de la niña, no dejará que se la quite.

―Bien lejos de ti ―Indica tan frío cual polo. Erika siente un escalofrío tajante en la espalda, nunca le gustó como Haruka le respondía a sus preguntas―.

―Dejémonos de todo este teatro, ¿quieres? ―Y se ha parado justo frente a él―. Sabes que tenemos que hacer esto, no importa qué, todo con tal de tenerla a ella a salvo...

Pero es igual. Es la misma mierda. Es todo negro y azul con la desesperación invadida en sus cuerpos. Es la misma fantasía y es el mismo teatro que hacen para la posteridad, para las cámaras.

¿Por qué es ella quién tiene que estar a su lado y no Rin?

Él y Erika siempre tienen que ir a todos lados juntos. No pueden despegarse ni para ir al baño. Con suerte y Haru puede estar con mínima paz en Tokio cuando va de visita a ver a su pequeña. Pero están juntos porque tienen un contrato, quizá es de esos matrimonios falsos donde la gente piensa que los esposos se aman el uno al otro, aunque en ésta relación es todo lo contrario.

Y quizá se pregunten, ¿quién es Erika? En pocas palabras, la madre de Natsumi.

Las manos de Erika han parado en su smoking, exactamente donde se encuentra la corbata azul rey que usa. Lo ha jalado y le ha rodeado el cuello con su brazo derecho aun sosteniendo el agarre de la corbata. Nanase la observa detenidamente con la misma cara. Esos ojos brillan, tiembla, se sacuden ante lo ya explorado y es cuando él siente una de sus manos bajando por la pierna de la morocha.

¿Por qué lo hace? ¿Por qué de ésta manera?

Su mente se llena otra vez de ideas. No puede evitarlo, esa hermosa perra que está (literalmente) sentada en su regazo sólo quiere una cosa, y esa cosa es difícil de hacer con la relación de amor-odio que llevan en su vida diaria.

No sabe cuándo, pero la luz de la lámpara que antes estaba prendida, ahora está apagada. La oscuridad del cuarto y el leve frío le hacen temblar cuando siente como las piernas de Erika se mueven cerca de las suyas. La desea, lo sabe.

Pero no quiere. Lo sabe.

Terminan por dejarlo en un beso que Haruka corta.

―Erika... Levántate, es tarde ―Susurra y la aparta hacia un lado, sentándola en el borde de la cama―.

Ella está sorprendida, ¿le ha rechazado? Sí, ¡Joder, sí! ¡No jodas, a la...!

Sin poder evitarlo, Paolo y Marcus han entrado sin tocar la puerta... Como cientos de veces, los miran y les indican que se arreglen la ropa. Se dan miradas lascivas, se muerden los labios, pero a fin de cuentas sólo es un temporal.

Sólo hacen eso por compromiso, porque a Haruka no le gusta, y Erika sólo quiere ver a la niña.

Se van, Nanase cierra la puerta de la habitación, olvidará todo, recordará lo anterior, pero a fin de cuentas sólo es para siempre.

* * *

**Lugar:** Tokio, Japón

Después de llegar como hace seis horas, siendo regañados por Sousuke con un ‹‹¡Es muy tarde para que Natsumi esté afuera, Rin! ¡No seas estúpido!›› para que luego Rin le dijera otro ‹‹Son las siete treinta, hombro lesionado›› y Natsumi sólo se riera, Sousuke llorara y Rin se disculpara otra vez; el pelirrojo se encontraba en su cama, mirando el techo. Otra noche sin dormir, ¿cuánto más tendría que ser así? Debe madrugar esa mañana, y si no duerme lo suficiente, se estará quejando, durmiendo, muriendo, etcétera de cosas en su trabajo como policía local. Esta semana le toca ir a direcciones, anotarlas y seguir algunas otras ordenes de su Jefe. Es demasiado agotador, se siente cansado.

Pero por alguna extraña razón no puede dormir, ¿por qué? ¿Es la fatiga? ¿Quizá el miso que comió tan noche? Ugh, no sabe qué hacer... Finalmente se gira bocabajo y abraza la almohada con los antebrazos, ¿qué está haciendo? Ay, ya, no puede acomodarse.

La puerta se ha abierto levemente, se queda perplejo pero al tanto, mirando cómo se va abriendo paso más y más hasta dejar la pequeña figura de cierta niñita que le tiene con los pelos en la lengua.

―Rin ―Masculla, siendo presa de su mirada y dejando que el pelirrojo se irgue, sentándose en el borde de la cama―, ¿puedo pedirte un favor?

―¿Qué pasa? ―Susurra, haciendo un gesto para que se acerque.

―¿Podría dormir contigo? Intenté llamar a la puerta de Sou-san, pero parece que tiene el sueño pesado...

―¿Y eso?

Pero la niña no hace otro ademán para contestarle. Parece entender. Suspira.

―¿Qué pasó, Natsumi?

―Tuve una pesadilla.

―¿Qué era?

―Es algo idiota.

Y de nuevo, opta por cerciorarse que Sousuke esté dormido, parándose y yendo hacia el pasillo de las habitaciones, donde se ve perfectamente que la puerta del cuarto de Yamazaki está cerrada.

Observa como la mocosa se talla los ojos y se abraza más a sí misma. No tiene otra cosa qué hacer... Rin realmente no sabe que decir. No tiene elección que hacer de todas formas, pero no le gustaría dormir en la misma cama que la niña y aplastarla o algo por el estilo. Es más, quizá sea buena idea sí...

―¿Y qué tal si te acompaño a tu habitación hasta que te duermas?

Pero Natsumi sólo pestañea con esa estoica cara que a veces posee. Un ruidito sale de sus labios, sonriendo, ha asentido con una cara agradable desde el punto de vista de Rin. Se han ido hasta el cuarto de la niña, donde ella se recuesta otra vez en la cama. Matsuoka ha tomado la silla que está cerca del mueble donde hay un espejo y la ha puesto cerca del borde de la cama. Se ha sentado, mirando a la morocha que se está acomodando. Mira atento como la niña se acomoda el pelo, abarcando casi toda la almohada, siente que debe ayudarle, pero mejor la deja así.

Con sumo cuidado y como si deseara no romperla, le quita algunos cabellos brunos de la cara. Por alguna extraña razón, se siente bien consigo mismo.

―Rin ―Escucha de nuevo que ella masculla―, sigo sin poder dormir...

―¿Qué deseas que haga? ―Un poco vergonzoso está.

―¿Podrías cantarme?

―¿Uh?

Y la niña suelta una risa alegre. Se ha acomodado hacia el lado de la pared, fijando su vista ahí y con la sonrisa en su cara de oreja a oreja.

―Suzuki lo hace cuando no puedo dormir.

―No soy Suzuki.

―Serías de ayuda.

Y Rin sólo se queda desconcertado, ¿cantarle? ¿ésta niña sabe lo que está diciendo? Joder, ¡Seguro se está burlando de él! ¡Es lo más probable! ¡Ni que fuera cantante! Suspira, la morocha no tiene intenciones de dormirse si no le canta, venga, se va a arriesgar...

―Bien ―Bufa y se rasca la cabeza aún sorprendido―, ¿qué quieres que te cante?

―Cualquier cosa.

Y él sólo mantiene su vista en las manitas albinas que toman la almohada y se acurrucan en ella. Ha cerrado sus ojos y se ha acercado lo suficiente para acomodarse cerca.

Comienza tarareando, no tiene intenciones de poner alguna letra, así que tararea más fuerte mientras le quita los cabellos largos de la cara y las orejas.

Va a ser una noche larga...

* * *

― **NOTAS FINALES ―**

○** Puente de Port Jackson:** (Conocido como el puente de la Bahía) es el puente que se encuentra en la Bahía de Sídney, Australia.

○ **Centro Comercial Odakyu**: (Odakyu Shopping Mall), se ubica en la estación Shinjuku de Tokio, Japón.

○ **Sex Shop:** Lugar donde se pueden encontrar y comprar cintas, juguetes u objetos sexuales o que están relacionados con el sexo. Obviamente, las personas menores de 18 no pueden entrar.

○ **BabyDoll:** Lencería (obviamente de mujer).

○ **Hôtel Ritz:** Uno de los hoteles más visitados dentro del Distrito de París, Francia. Miembro de The Leading Hotels Of The World.

○ ¡**Adelante! Seres de las Profundidades Marinas:** Videojuego que sale en uno de los FrFr Especials! respectivamente, el primero. Haruka parece ser fanático de él.

○ **Fashion Week:** Por lo que tengo entendido, es como un tipo pasarela donde los diseñadores muestran sus trabajos más lujosos. Sin contar que está la prensa y etcétera de cosas así. El lapso de todo este evento es una semana.

_nunca es tarde para un poquito de información, no? XD ¡Gracias por pasarse! Me ayudarías mucho con un review o fav+, gracias por apoyar mi causa n_n_


	5. Miedo Número Cuatro: Mal Corte Cabello

**Jelou ebribariii *inglés al estilo Iwatobi Crew (?***

_(pssst, perdón por las faltas de ortografía o las tildes, mi computadora me trollea con el teclado e_e)_

Okey, ¿qué tal? Ya llegue, je *desaparecido por días, sacude el polvo de su silla* bien, bien, aquí les dejo el cuarto capítulo de 1000FdM, ya vi nuevas caras, sooo, me alegro que les guste, gracias a los lindos comentarios, se agradecen! Me disculpo de antemano por no publicar la semana pasada, pero estuve medio ocupadito... jeee e-e

De una buena vez, les digo que vengo a dejarles unas pequeñas e insignificantes notas, algo así como aclaraciones que dejo bc he visto últimamente que a la mayoría los tengo confundidos (no más que yo, lol) por lo que a mi consigne, les aviso que pueden saltarse esto y leer el capi desde ya, tampoco los obligo a leer, ustedes lo hacen, no yo. Pero me gustaría que lo hiciesen de todas maneras.

En fin, aquí vamos, la cosa está así: Podría decirse que este capítulo sería uno de los más emotivos (en lo que me respecta a mí personalmente) de los que haré a partir de ahora. Siento que le puse mucho esfuerzo e ideas y me basé más en la perspectiva de Rin y Natsumi, siendo así, un poco dramático (¿qué en esta historia no lo es? (¿)) . Le agregué algo de MakoHaru porque es importante, acepto la pareja, pero en verdad no tenía planeado meterle esto porque es algo gráfico (aunque creo que es muuy importante para el punto de vista de Makoto); y también, agregué a más personajes para que la historia se desarrolle sola (Ryu es de mi pertenencia, si deseas preguntarme sobre ella, ¡hazlo!). Tenganme paciencia, diré que pasó con el RinHaru después de un capítulo más, creo y podría decirse que me disculpo también por la narrativa que uso, puesto a que les he recalcado que a mí me gusta leer las cosas claras y directas, y trato al menos de que todo se entienda a la primera. No soy bueno con las metáforas ni nada de eso, por ello, no gusto de enrollar más las cosas.

Creo que no es necesario decirlo pero hago un poco lento todo porque no puedo explicar las cosas de golpe, aparte de que no me sale, se ve muy feo cuando lo hago *risotadas de delfín*. Para que entiendan, yo hago lo posible por hacer que el desarrollo se haga por sí mismo, que las cosas pasen como tengan que pasar, así que espero al menos una crítica constructiva sobre todo esto. Ya sé que pongo mucho Natsumi esto y Natsumi lo otro, pero creo que sería esencial para al menos ver cómo están las cosas en su cabeza, ¿no?

**Y no, verga, no es relleno.**

Voy diciendo que los demás chicos aparecerán poco a poquito (tengo en mente poner a mis babus Rei y Nagisa), lamento si tardo en esto, pero lo importante aquí es el trío de idiotas (Sou, Natsu y Rin).

Ahora, me despido cordialmente y agradezco a las personas que me hayan leído estas quejas personales que yo mismo me estoy tirando, supongo que es todo. ¡Saludos y muchas gracias a los que se pasan!

Como siempre:

**~Resumen del Capítulo~**

¡Un cambio de look con el fashionista Rin Matsuoka! Natsumi se corta el cabello, un recuerdo bastante doloroso para Makoto y una sorpresa para Sousuke.

* * *

**IV**

**Miedo número cuatro:**

**[Malos Cortes de Cabello]**

_"El lápiz se detuvo al igual que su respiración. Su cabello, que seguía húmedo, estaba estilando agua y hacía que las gotitas cayeran en las páginas del sketchbook. Inhaló aire con demasiada exasperación y trató de relajarse mirando el dibujo que descansaba en su regazo: Una morocha de bonitos ojos azules con el cabello en ondas hasta por los hombros, en una cama de piedras y con un fondo azul océano, como si el agua la hubiese tragado y las plantas del mar la estuviesen ahogando; su vestimenta, que era un vestido blanco, estaba trozada, y sangre caía de su corazón hacia el fondo oscuro._

_Giró hacia el espejo cuerpo completo que andaba casi pegado a la pared, y ahí, sus ojos se miraron con su reflejo, tenían una rivalidad contra su misma voluntad._

_Ella misma se asustó con la mirada felina y voraz que poseía. La heredó._

_Por un momento, creyó que era buena idea si se quedaba así por siempre, con respirar oxígeno bastaba. Volteó a ver su dibujo, ¿debería...? No, su tía Suzuki probablemente se enoje._

_Pero bueno, ¿qué más da? No es como si Kuroki estuviese allí... Y además, una oportunidad así no se podía desperdiciar._

_Corrió hasta la alacena de la cocina y tomó las tijeras especiales para cortar carne, se las llevó de nuevo a su habitación y se miró en el espejo una vez que se asegurara de que no viniese nadie: Una larga cabellera azabache, tan bruna y negra como la noche que siempre cae desde su ventana cuyo final era hasta por debajo de su cadera. Sus orbes, que eran de un bonito color aqua combinadas con el azul de mar, su pasión y su inspiración. Una piel sedosa pulida por dioses y su complexión delgada y pequeña, tan pequeña, que era difícil creer que tenía apenas 11 años de edad. Porque es como una pulguita, una linda pulguita que parece un bebé._

_Se creyó su mentira: ser una niña bonita._

_Mordió su labio inferior y cerró sus débiles ojos, las tijeras todavía reposaban en su pecho y no había necesidad de abrirlas... Pero era inevitable, ¿qué debía hacer?_

_Los pasos de Sousuke se escucharon a lo lejos, si no se apresuraba, sería tarde._

_Tomó el sketchbook como sus manos le permitieron, puso un lápiz para no perder la hoja del dibujo y cerró rápidamente el libro. La portada negra con stickers de delfines rosas, morados y azules era genial a su parecer. Rin le compró una calcomania enorme de un tiburón rojo porque estaba celoso de que Sousuke y su propio padre la consintiesen a su gusto, así que la puso en la contraportada._

_Cómo sea, tomó una de las coletas que se hizo hace rato y la cortó con las filosas tijeras. Sí, la cortó a la mitad. Parecía fácil, pero es complicado suponiendo que Matsuoka se pondría histérico por lo que le han dicho sus tíos Mako, Nagisa y Rei; los recuerdos como ‹‹Rin es demasiado fashionista... No combines mal tus ropas a menos que quieras un regaño de él›› y ‹‹¡Rin~chan es un diseñador fabuloso! Me ayudo con mi outfit para mi primera cita con Rei~chan y me arregló para mi boda›› para después un ‹‹¡Nagisa, ya cállate, qué vergüenza! Pero es verdad, a Rin~san le gustan mucho las compras y los buenos looks*›› son con los que se rio hasta desfallecer._

_¿Y qué era lo que quería Natsumi en aquellos momentos? Descubrir ese lado fashionista de Rin Matsuoka, el nadador olímpico hasta hace dos años. Ella quería ver a un Rin alegre, asombrado y viendo ofertas en algún mall. Ese Rin Matsuoka del que tanto había oído hablar, al que tanto quería conocer. Si ella cortaba su cabello para dejarlo desastroso, tal vez Rin le haría el favor de emparejarlo o algo. El punto, es que ella quería ver a un Rin gritando y no precisamente de la alegría, ¿por qué? Quién sabe._

_Tal vez Yamazaki no debió de darle tanto chocolate..._

_Un grito aniñado se oyó en la puerta y ella prácticamente, volteó sobre sus talones para encontrarse la cara estupefacta de Sousuke Yamazaki, el hombre que ahora también tenía un nuevo tatuaje en donde sus tríceps izquierdas reposaban, con un perfecto diamante donde dos cobras estaban entrelazadas con sus colas y colmillos de fuera. Una serie de relieves sin sentido pero que se veían bastante cool también atravesaban parte de su antebrazo. El hombre usaba una guardacamisa naranja fuerte y unos pantalones militares oscuros con unos tennis deportivos azules rey._

_Pero de algo Natsumi estaba segura: Ese no era el primer tatuaje en Sou~san, puesto a que ya lo ha visto sin su camisa varias veces, ella sabe que Yamazaki tiene un león tatuado en su espalda y en sus entrepiernas más relieves, sin contar que en su hombro derecho tiene una que otra calavera..._

―_¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? ―Preguntó con duda, la mocosa sólo dejó salir una carcajada que hizo al de moca fruncir el ceño― ¿sabes que estás en buen aprieto?_

―_Me hacía falta un corte. Mi cabello pesa y ya casi entramos a verano..._

―_Rin te asesinará._

―_A ti también, te tatuaste de nuevo sin su permiso._

_Y le señaló el tatuaje que marcaba bien sus músculos, pero Sousuke sólo carraspeó y volteó su mirada a otro lado, refunfuñando._

―_Tendrás que usar peluca._

―_Tú camisas mangas largas._

_Y Natsumi se quedó mirando al mastodonte, que con su brazo adolorido por el nuevo tatuaje que se habitaba en su nueva colección (porque Natsu ya le había visto otro en el tobillo), le indicó que tendrían que implorar para que Rin no les llevara con algún chamán* o algo, porque cuando Rin tiene ataques de histeria, son un caso perdido. Pero sin más, Sousuke dijo algo como «Le diremos... El mes que viene» y Natsu entendió y carcajeó, pero sería mejor ocultarle a Rin por un tiempecito todo eso, la pregunta sería... ¿cómo?_

_Yamazaki le entregó un gorro amarillo de impermeable a Nanase, y con ello, le sugirió que cuando Rin estuviese cerca, se lo pusiera. Él estaría usando camisas y chaquetas, y como era abril y todavía seguía haciendo un poco de frío, sería fácil ser camuflados._

_Listo, ya estaba mejor. Estaba un poco más tranquila."_

* * *

**Fecha:** Nina Blast no sabe

Okey, Natsumi ya no está tan tranquila que digamos. Está algo preocupada y su cara lo demuestra, se le ha hecho un milagro que Rin no la haya llevado con el chamán del que tanto le advirtió Sou~san, pero aun así, está nerviosa porque sabe que el pelirrojo está molesto, y demasiado.

Su mirada viaja por todo el lugar, lleva apenas ahí unos minutos, pero le ha dado por curiosear la sala de espera en la estética/barbería unisex "Sunshine Paradise" que está a unas calles del barrio donde viven. El lugar está muy bonitamente decorado, con un estilo entre retro y elegante, porque candelabros que cuelgan del techo hay tres (los ha contado) y las paredes de color negro con rayas rojas, negras y blancas se ven estruendosas; carteles luminosos con frases como «Barber Shop!» y otros de papel plástico donde dibujos de barberos afeitando a alguien o cortando pelo hay en la mayoría pegados. Se detuvo para admirar también la pintura de lo que parece un monstruo, después las sillas amarillas de metal y plástico que se sienten cómodas. Hay una cantidad grande de espejos, y la pared que está a su derecha hecha de puro vidrio es fascinante, porque su borde es también de un color neón que brilla por la noche, no sabe si está en una estética o si ha viajado hasta un antro. Se oye música relajante que cambia radicalmente a dubstep y los clientes leen revistas mientras esperan su turno.

Finalmente, cambia de perspectiva y mira un cuadro grande enmarcado donde hay una frase de letras negras y fuente clara para leerse algo como «Sunshine Paradise: ¡Cortes de cabello que te dejarán con buen aspecto!» y abajo de eso, un menú que muestra los precios hacia los adultos, los ancianos, los niños y después a las mascotas, «Porque somos especializados en verte feliz y con buenos looks», y por un momento, le causa gracia ya que Rin y Sousuke van a cortarse el cabello ahí. Cristo redentor que todo lo ve...

En parte, se siente apenada porque muchos tipejos se le han quedado viendo por su peculiar corte catlaclísmico. Con la rabia encima, Rin le dijo hace momentos que parecía un chivo combinado con una oveja destilada. Su cabello estaba un poco esponjado y corto hasta por los hombros.

¿Pero cómo se enteró Rin de eso si ella tenía un gorro? Bien... Digamos que cuando Petirrojo Shark llegó del trabajo, se cambió y descansó un poco, se dio cuenta... ¿media hora después? Sí, porque se puso a ver Dance Mom* mientras comía algo de cereal con Sousuke (quién también es fanático de Maddie y del programa) y allí vio su brazo repleto de tatuajes, a lo que un Rin enojadísimo le ordenó que le dijera qué pasó y por qué se hizo tal atrocidad sin antes decirle; Natsumi salió divertida de su cuarto porque había estado dibujando en su sketchbook y miró la escena de la pelea (con Sousuke en el suelo y Rin arriba de él), Matsuoka le vio el gorro amarillo que llevaba y extrañado, le exigió que se lo quitase, a lo que al ver su cabello hecho un trueno, se quedó anonado y mudo. Minutos después, Nanase y Yamazaki ya estaban corriendo por el apartamento para no ser asesinados por un furioso tiburón amante del buen look. En síntesis, digamos que hubo gritos, regaños y contemos que Sousuke necesita otra puerta y una nueva tasa para el café... Otra vez.

―No puedo creerlo...

―Vamos, Rin, íbamos a decirte.

―¡Mira tu brazo, ya está muy lleno! A ver si el jefe no te dice nada...

―Oigan, estamos en público. No me avergüencen.

―Se me ven cools, ¿okey?

―Se ven mejor en mí...

―Además, era una campaña que promocionaba smoothies. Déjame. Supéralo.

Ahora, ella se gira despreocupada para encontrarse con la fulminada mirada del petirrojo Shark que sigue con el ceño fruncido, ¿acaso al hombre no le dolerá la cara? Sus brazos están cruzados y su cuerpo se resbala un poco por el plástico de la silla amarillo patito. Sousuke, que está del otro lado de Natsu, tiene un smoothie de fresa y también mira una de las revistas de V MEGAZINE que tanto adora, el póster de Lady Gaga y Katy Perry está rebueno.

―Por eso tienes el smoothie, oh, entiendo. Bueno, sí se te ven bien; pero, ¿en serio un diamante con cobras? Hubiera estado genial algún tiburón.

―Chicos...

―Tu obsesión por los tiburones está yendo muy lejos, Rin. Te prohibo que llegando a casa, veas Jabberjaw*.

Sin embargo, al ignorar los gritos de Rin diciendo algo como ‹‹¡¿Qué?! ¡Jabberjaw es lo mejor del mundo!›› lo que Natsumi llega a ver después, la deja en completo shock... El niño que iba antes que ella, ese que había entrado con una melena de león, salió directamente con un peinado similar al de David Beckham*; «¡Qué perrrrro! ¡Se ve súper bien!» es lo que piensa mientras ve como el chico sale tomado de la mano de su madre. Está muerta de celos, ella también quiere un buen corte.

―Cierra la boca, hay moscas―Bromea Rin con a niña, quien voltea drásticamente para mirarle con una ceja arqueada―. Te pasaste, ¿sabes?

―Relájate, no es el fin del mundo ―Dice ella―, tampoco me corté algo...

―¿Y esto qué es? ―Replica tomando la manita derecha de la mocosa, enseñando las curitas que ella tiene en el dedo índice y el medio.

―Eso ya lo tenía desde hace varios días...

Pero Yamazaki les echa una miradita y suspira aun con la pajilla del smoothie en la boca.

―Fue mi culpa que ella tenga eso, la curé, tranquilo ―Medita, pero Rin suelta la manita y bufa―. Lo importante es que no se rompió algo más, ¿no?

―Lo que sea que hayan hecho fue peligroso. Que no se repita, Sousuke.

Yamazaki sonríe y asiente, porque sabe que aunque Rin no lo diga frente a él o a la morocha, el pelirrojo se preocupa por Natsumi, y eso es bueno o al menos para él.

―¿Me podrías recordar qué es lo que hacemos? -Cuestiona una Natsu miedosa.

―Conozco a alguien que trabaja aquí y nos puede dar un descuento, así que pórtate bien y sé buena. Ah, y venimos para sacarte a ese chivo de la cabeza...

―Oh, gracias; eres muy amable, Rin ―Contesta con sarcasmo y una cara amargada―.

―Agradéceme después, Natsumi ―Le sigue con una sonrisa―.

Una de las encargadas ingresa a la sala y con un catálogo, les indica que pasen. Ella los guía hasta el salón donde comenzará el corte de la niña y poco después se va. Mientras Matsuoka toma el catálogo para ojearlo, Natsumi se sienta en una de las sillas de cuero giratorias que están frente a un espejo con una mesa negra y utensilios para el pelo. Sousuke se sienta en el sillón de terciopelo rojo que está cercano ahí y con la revista aún en sus manos, sigue tomando su smoothie.

―¿Y quién es la persona? ―Pregunta Natsu, ella ha tomado una de las pinzas para el pelo y la ha conectado.

―Deja eso ―Y le quita la pinza para darle el catálogo con la sección de "cortes de moda"―, su nombre es...

―¡Matsuoka! ¡Qué alegría verte!

Una mujer de cabello verde y ojos celestes entra emocionada mientras abraza a Rin con la confianza en sí. El conjunto que lleva es una falda de color negro con mayas azul rey, su cabello está recogido y algunos cabellos escapan de su frente y orejas y su blusa es blanca con un logotipo en el lado derecho. Lleva unos tacones inmensos de color negro y por lo que Natsu observa, tiene piercings en una de sus cejas y nariz y sí, también está tatuada. Sus labios grandes y rojos, y está un poco maquillada, pero no le sienta mal. La verdad, es que hasta es bonita.

―¡Ryu! ¿Qué tal? ―Menciona emocionado Rin al tiempo de indicarle a Sousuke que se levante, quien hace caso omiso porque él odia a esa mujer― ¿Te molestamos?

―Para nada, saben que son bienvenidos cuando quieran ―Y ella voltea hacia Sou para hacerle un ademán que él corresponde sin ponerle atención nada más que a la revista―. Bueno, esperé hace más de dos horas, comencemos de una vez... Me muero de hambre, cariño ―Suplica ella mientras se soba las delgaduchas manos y se toca el estómago―.

―Yo te invitaré a comer después, cállate ―Y con una de sus manos, la empuja levemente para que ella ría―.

―¡Bueno, bueno! ¿quién será el afortunado? ―Gira hacia todos lados para al final ver a la pequeña pulguita de Natsumi sentada la silla de cuero negro.

―Ella, Ryu, es una ella. Y es Natsumi. Es la hija de... un amigo cercano, la estamos cuidando esta semana ―Presenta Rin a Nanase mientras con una mirada, le indica a la niña que salude. La manita se Natsumi es la que se mueve un poco apenada―. Hubieras visto su cabello, lo tenía tan largo y bonito, no sé porqué rayos se lo cortó hasta ahí.

―Espera, ¿tú te lo cortaste? ―Pregunta una confundida Ryu― ¿Hasta donde te llegaba?

―Hasta aquí ―Señala Natsu con su dedo hasta sus muslos―. Pesaba mucho.

―Eso no es motivo para cortarlo completito, idiota ―Pero Ryu sólo ríe y Natsu le saca la lengua― ¿cuál corte crees que le siente?

―A ver, primero veamos... "Natsumi", wow, ¡qué lindo nombre! ―Sonríe ella al pasar sus dedos por el cabello esponjoso de la niña, Natsu se estremece un poco al sentir las larguísimas uñas blancas de la mujer pasar por su nuca― Según conozco, la mayoría de tus kanjis quieren decir "verano" y "belleza", yo tengo una sobrina cuyo nombre es algo similar: Nanami.

―No te preguntó si tenías una sobrina o algo, te preguntó qué corte le sentaría a la niña ―Replica Sousuke un poco molesto, «¿Y a este qué le picó?» es lo que piensa Nanase―.

―¡Cállate, Sousuke!

―Cálmate, Rin ―Indica Ryu con el semblante tranquilo, después con un tono burlón menciona:―. Yo sé que no le agrado del todo a Yamazaki~kun.

Pero Sousuke de limita a rodar los ojos y ver la hora, es algo tarde y él no ha ido por víveres, así que con la revista enrollada en sus fuertes y mansas manos se levanta para dirigirse a Rin y susurrarle en el oído.

―¿Te vas? ―Pregunta curioso el petirrojo, Natsu ha escuchado y sólo tensa sus hombros- ¿A dónde?

―Iré a comprar algunas cosas, vendré por ustedes luego, ¿bien?

Y aunque Rin quisiese creerle, no podía... Él sabe que Yamazaki usa la misma excusa de siempre para poder evitar algunos momentos incómodos.

―Te acompañaré a la salida, necesito unas tijeras. Ya vuelvo ―Le sigue Ryu―.

Y la de cabellos verdes y el sujeto de moca se van juntos, claro que Matsuoka nota la tensión en las palabras de Sousuke. A él jamás le ha agradado Ryu, y la razón es bastante simple: Ryu y él (Rin) tuvieron algo alguna vez, pero acabó cuando descubrió que hiciese lo que quisiese, jamás olvidaría a Haruka. Por eso salió con cientos de mujeres a lo largo de su carrera como nadador, por eso se acostó con Ryu, y por eso Sousuke ya no quería que sufriera más.

Fue un infierno.

―Ryu es simpática si la ves bien, pero a Sou~san parece no agradarle ―Escucha que la mocosa se dirige a él, por lo que se sienta enseguida de ella con otra silla de cuero negro. Natsumi está sonriendo como psicópata―.

―¿Te parece? ―Sonríe― ¿te cayó bien?

―Más o menos, porque eso sí, sus tatuajes me dan miedo...

―¿Te dan miedo?

―¡No cualquiera tiene un demonio en el brazo!

―Cuando estés grande, querrás hacerte un tatuaje tu también, no me engañas...

―Yo me haría una mariposa, tío Rei tiene una en la cadera.

―Okey, eso no era necesario decirlo...

Y ella ríe y Rin sonríe, porque ahora está feliz al saber que Rin ya no está tan enojado. Cuando Rin ha reaccionado, se da cuenta de que ni Ryu o Sousuke están, así que en la sala solo se encuentra Nanase con él.

―Y... ¿Cómo la conociste? ―Pregunta Natsu queriendo hacer conversación- Supongo que tuvo que ser un lugar súper genial.

―B-Bueno... ―Titubea― Sabes que siempre te hablo con la verdad; por eso te digo, que la conocí en una ida al antro.

»Íbamos unos viejos amigos de la preparatoria, Sousuke y yo. Tomamos unos tragos, ella trabajaba ahí, le invité uno porque ella me sacó plática y...

―Pasaron cosas locas.

―¡A-Algo así! ―Dice bastante sonrojado, la pequeña Dolphin sonríe victoriosa- El caso es, que después comenzamos a hablar mucho y comenzamos a vernos más.

»Sousuke no estaba de acuerdo con lo que yo hacía porque para en ese entonces, no olvidaba a... Tú sabes.

Matsuoka se pasa una mano por el cabello, exasperado. Está casi seguro de que Natsumi le considera alguien... difícil.

―No comprendo ―Suelta―, simplemente no entiendo...

―¿El qué?

―¿Qué fue lo que pasó para que tú y... mi papá, ya no estén juntos?

Eso sí que sorprendió a Rin. Sus labios temblaron y un dolor en el estómago se le presentó, fue como si alguien le hubiese dado una patada. Su sentido se nublo, no quería llorar... ¡¿Por qué demonios tenía que ser tan sensible?!

―Natsumi, ya déjalo.

―No, Rin; no más excusas ―Dijo ahora enojada, su semblante se frunció lo suficiente como para que Rin suspirara, no lo iba a dejar en paz―. Quiero que me expliques, quiero saber todo. Quiero que esa sonrisa que tienes sea especial para mi papá, para todos los que te quieren... Para mí.

Y el semblante sorprendió de Mastuoka es suficiente como para que Nanase siga hablando, su fiereza y rudez es bastante, él jamás la había visto así.

―Según entiendo, dejaste de llamar a Kou~san; perdiste el número de tío Mako; jamás buscaste a Nagisa~san ni a Rei~san... Y ni se diga lo de papá; ¿qué fue lo que te pasó para que te cerraras tanto?

El ambiente cae por un momento, Rin está perdido, no sabe ni siquiera qué decir o qué pensar de sí mismo. Ella tiene razón... ¿Qué pasó?

―¿Qué pasó? ―Repite y sus dientes muerden su labio inferior― Hicieron lo que quisieron conmigo, eso pasó. Natsu, ¿no te das cuenta? Nadie me necesita ahora, ellos están bien sin mí.

»Mira cómo le va a Makoto, mira como Nagisa y Rei avanzan juntos, mira como mi hermana atiende felizmente a su pareja e hijos y... Mira a tu padre, avanzando casi tres pasos más que yo mientras me hundo en una nube de la cual no puedo salir.

»Hasta a Sousuke le han dado más oportunidades de trabajo que a mí, soy un caso perdido, Natsumi. Y perdón si no cumplo tus expectativas, ¡pero, demonios, así siempre tendré que ser! ¡Y no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo!

Y sólo las lágrimas de coraje son las que caen; la cara de Natsumi va de estar enojada a una sorpresa infinita. Sus orbes aqua se quedan mirando los fuego de Rin. Ella no quiere verle así, no quiere ser la razón del porqué el Petirrojo Shark se siente triste ahora, no quiere verlo llorar, ni desanimarse. Es más, ha intentado toda la maldita semana por hacerlo feliz, pero lo único que hace es empujarlo más al vacío y la tristeza.

Ella debería dejarlo en paz.

Pero no puede, porque su corazón le dicta que hacer, y a pesar de las palabras libres que su padre le dijo un día, ella no hará caso, y tratará de ayudar infinitamente a Rin, así le cueste la confianza misma hacia su progenitor.

Porque los quiere ver juntos y felices a los dos, como en las fotografías...

Fotos, fotos... ¡Eso es! Sí le dice a Rin lo que vio y escuchó aquel día en la casa de Tachibana, seguro él estará más feliz, ¿no?

―El otro día ―Y se aclara la garganta mientras le toca el hombro, Rin con la confusión en cara, le mira―... estaba platicando con mis tíos en casa, comimos postres y vimos televisión un largo rato. Regina estaba en la escuela para esa hora.

―¿Y eso qué tiene que ver conmigo?

―Esa misma noche, cuando estábamos viendo álbumes viejos y habían ido por Regina a la escuela, me encontré una extraña foto de ti y de mi padre. Juntos. Yo no sabía cómo reaccionar. Estaban tan pegados que por un momento creí pensar: "se lo está comiendo el hombre tiburón".

Pero Rin no entiende muy bien, él está un poco confuso, ¿de qué foto o...?

La foto que le entregó la noche que llegó. Esa foto... Fue la última que se tomó con Haruka.

Natsumi pasa sus pequeñas manitas por el cabello de Rin, acariciándolo con la ternura deseada. Suspira, como queriendo continuar.

―¿Entonces...?

―Entonces, como sabes qué tan curiosa soy, la tomé entre mis manos y se las enseñé. Tío Mako no reaccionó muy bien pero en cambio, Nagisa~san y Rei~san actuaron como si hubiese encontrado un tesoro.

»Y ahí comprendí, porque me sentaron en el sillón de la sala y me hablaron de lo maravilloso que eras. Ellos extrañaban esa calidez que les dabas en ciertas ocasiones, y creo que hasta deseaban que todo fuera normal otra vez.

»Supongo que aunque ha pasado tiempo, te afectó mucho lo que pasó con papá para dejar de hablarles a los demás, a tal grado que tú mismo te confundiste. Y supongo también, que es normal. Eres un llorón, Rin, pero tus lágrimas son puras y verdaderas.

»A lo que voy, es que después de esa noche, visité a Kou~san porque es nuestra vecina, para pedirle algo de azúcar. Cuando me fijé en la repiza que descansa en la sala de su casa, vi una foto muy similar tuya con ella, y otras donde salen ustedes dos y los demás chicos.

―¿A dónde quieres llegar?

―Quiero llegar, a que todos y cada uno de nosotros te extrañamos. Inclusive mi padre, porque a veces lo miro y sus ojos me hablan sobre la tristeza que tiene dentro.

¿Cómo es posible que aquella niña, que había llegado un día cualquiera, le había destruido el corazón a palazos (al igual que la casa) y se había ganado la suficiente confianza como para contarle sus problemas, dijera todo eso y más sin darse cuenta de sus palabras? La escucha atentamente, tanto, que Rin siente las mejillas humedecer, sus ojos arder y algo atorarse en su garganta. Porque sí, Natsumi se estaba ganando no sólo su confianza, sino su cariño.

Y le es tan difícil a alguien hacerlo.

Se cubre el rostro con las manos y sus dedos tocan sus pestañas para secarlas. La odia, la quiere, le ha ganado.

Porque admite la derrota contra Natsumi Nanase. La hija del primer amor de su vida.

No supo cuándo y no supo cómo, pero los brazitos delgados de Natsumi le rodeaban como si de peluche fuese. Un abrazo, tan cálido, con esas ganas que buscó por años, estaba siendo recibido. Y él correspondió, gustoso, con las mejillas húmedas y las ganas de volver a vivir en sí.

No sabe ahora cómo le debe la vida. Y qué sentimental es, joder.

―Y te vuelvo a decir: No sé lo que pasó, pero si me contarás, estaría bien. Sólo digo, no te estoy obligando ni na...

―Voy a decirte, estate segura. Pero... necesito tiempo. Es algo difícil para mí explicarlo de un tiro, comprenderme.

Los ojos aqua de Natsumi se abrieron como platos. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Rin le iba a decir?

―¿Lo harás? ―Y rompió el abrazo para ver a un Rin débil, un depredador que estaba siendo presa de sí mismo.

―Lo haré ―Dijo firme y sin titubear al tiempo de limpiarse las lágrimas-, pero dame paciencia...

―¡Ya llegué! ¡Traje también las pinzas para...! ―Entró de golpe Ryu sin querer, ha visto algunas lagrimitas rodar por las sonrojadas mejillas de Rin― ¡Matsuoka! ¿Qué te pasó?

―Se golpeó ―Suelta de repente Natsu, Rin estalla en carcajadas sin querer al ver el intento de disimulo en la niña―, se golpeó con la silla, está bien.

―¿Seguro?

―Sí, no pasó nada grave... Ahora, ¿lista para cortar pelo?

―¡Segura! ¿Se decidieron por el corte?

Pero Rin sólo balbucea algunas cosas que ni Ryu o Natsu entienden, así que ella, suspirando, saca una imagen que guardaba en su pequeña bolsita y se la enseña a Ryu, quien enternecida y emocionada, le indica que tiene buen gusto, a lo que Rin completamente avergonzado, sólo cede.

―¿Estás segura? ―Es lo que pregunta él a una Natsumi emocionada.

―Sí, estoy completamente lista. Te gustará, ya verás.

―¿Preparada?

―¡Dame con todo!

* * *

_"Las manos de un Haruka de 18 años recién cumplidos temblaban. Suspiró, tenía que irse temprano antes de que Makoto preguntara cualquier estupidez o algo así, lo que más evitaba, era hablar de sus problemas con él, quien siempre tenía la razón y le regañaba, aquel que le trataba como una madre, aquel amigo que siempre estuvo con él y que jamás le defraudaría._

_Pero eso siempre sería: un amigo._

_El pecho de Makoto dolía más de lo que pudiese imaginar. Estaba alterado, había encontrado ese lado débil en Haruka y se había aprovechado de él, lo contuvo entre sábanas blancas que manchadas fueron y unas luces que testigo yacían en el cielo. Su cuerpo desnudo ante la cama sedosa y el sudor que ahora seco andaba. Se giró para ver la bonita espalda delicada de Nanase, quien aún se encontraba en la orilla para ponerse el pantalón._

―_Haru... ―Susurró con los labios fruncidos, miedo había en sus palabras― ¿Te irás con Rin, cierto?_

_Pero Nanase no respondió, su cara no era vista y sus hombros se tensaron, quizá y sólo quizá Haruka no tendría el tiempo para pasar a con Rin y..._

―_Lo siento, Makoto ―Fue lo que escuchó, sintiendo como su corazón se quebraba en miles de pedacitos―. Por favor, perdóname._

_Pero Tachibana no entendía, ¿qué tenía que perdonar? El que debía disculparse, era él, y aun así, Haruka era tan inocente. Escuchó los sollozos del morocho, aquellos que le advertían que comenzaría de nuevo a llorar y sentir. Haruka odiaba sentir._

_Tomó su chaqueta del suelo y se acercó lo más que pudo al recién nadador para abrazarlo por la espalda y cubrirle sus desnudos hombros con el gran abrigo. Haruka amaba ese abrigo. Le besó las mejillas y le acarició el cabello, estaba seguro de lo que haría y que lo haría por amor. Amor que no era correspondido, amor que se puso en juego, y amor que lo despedazaría en minutos._

―_Haru, arréglale ―Habló calmado, tomó aire y acercó sus labios a su oído. Pero Haruka no comprendió aun así. Sus manos, que habían estado cubriendo su cara, se separaron para mirar el suelo―. Sé que es tarde para decirlo, pero si de verdad quieres a Rin, tómate un tiempo y arregla las cosas con él. Te oirá, yo lo sé._

_Y no podía creerse a sí mismo. Amaba a Haru con todas sus fuerzas, había escuchado cada una de las noches en vela y limpiado las lágrimas que sea frotaban contra su cara. Y se sentía tan culpable porque se aprovechaba de eso, pasaba con él cada minuto y no lo dejaba solo. Porque así sería, no le dejaría solo, lo quería, lo apreciaba. Jamás le dejaría solo y menos en momentos como importaba si Haruka no le quería del mismo modo, para Makoto era un hermano, su gemelo, su otra mitad, y le apoyaría en todo y cada una de sus decisiones u oportunidades. Era cosa de que Nanase pensara lo que haría, porque las peleas con Rin no se resolvían solas. Primero fue la del estadio, después en el departamento de Haruka y finalmente ahora con Erika._

―_Makoto... ―Llamó al tiempo de erguirse y mirarlo a los ojos. Las lágrimas de Haruka no habían sido tantas desde la última pelea, ahora había sido algo gravísimo y Tachibana lo presentía― Es horrible._

―_Lo sé, lo sé ―Indicó, y acarició más lento aquel cabello un poco maltratado de las puntas en cada mechón por el cloro de las piscinas profesionales. Haruka olía a cloro y caballa, algo raro pero normal proviniendo de él―. Te diría que te desahogues, pero, ¿eso de qué sirve? Si quieres que las cosas vuelvan a ser iguales, trata tú de dar el primer paso._

―_¡¿Por qué debo hacerlo yo?! ¡Rin fue el que...!_

―_No, Haru. Por primera vez, ponte en los zapatos de Rin... ¿De verdad tu quisieras que se fuera con alguien que no seas tú?_

_Y fue un duro golpe para el morocho, porque su semblante molesto se convirtió en algo profundo, se lo llevó el vacío._

_Makoto debía dejar que lo solucionase solo._

―_Lo quiero, Makoto -Dijo aún con el temblor en sus palabras. Inhaló aire y siguió―. Lo amo, Makoto._

―_Entonces, olvídate de lo que pasó. Olvida lo que te enredó con Erika y ve por él. Sé feliz, Haru._

_Y así fue, y Makoto se mintió a sí mismo; porque cuando Haruka inspirado y con aquellas grandes ganas de ir a disculparse con Rin, se cambió para irse, le besó y unas palabras tan lindas que jamás creyó escuchar en su boca fueron dichas, un lindo ‹‹Gracias, Makoto. Simplemente, gracias›› fue lo bastó de Haruka para que Makoto no llorara toda la noche, para que no se sintiera vacío después de todo, y para recordarse a sí mismo que hacía todo aquello porque apreciaba a Haruka, aunque su corazón no fuese correspondido"._

―Señor, ¿se encuentra bien?

Los ojos de Makoto se han abierto desmesuradamente. Su semblante adormilado cambió muy rápido, ahora que está esperando el avión para regresar a Tokyo, está bastante alterado. La noche se la pasó despierto, no podía dormir. Las ojeras que lleva son la prueba. Eso sí, la conferencia de trabajo fue todo un éxito, su puesto quizá hasta ascienda, ¡sorprendente! Ya tiene buenas noticias para Suzuki y Natsu.

Hablando de Natsu, la niña no le mandó mensaje ni le llamó. Está casi seguro que debe estar divirtiéndose con Rin, ojalá sea así, porque si no, el plan fracasó muuuy feo.

Reza a los dioses porque haya sido algo bueno.

Reacciona, mira a la pequeña de ojos miel con el globo en su mano y una paleta en la otra, ¿ella fue la que lo despertó de su recuerdo?

―O-Oh... Sí, gracias ―Responde con vergüenza― ¿parecía hipnotizado, cierto?

―Tenga cuidado, señor ―Le replica la pequeña de coletas-. Mi mamá dice que si se queda distraído por mucho tiempo, puede que hasta alguien le robe las valijas.

Y Makoto sólo sonríe y asiente. La niña le da una chupada a su paleta y se despide del hombre.

Qué generosa jovencita... Alto, ¿desde cuándo se convirtió en un anciano? Bah, da igual.

‹‹El vuelo 225 sale en menos de treinta minutos. Pasajeros con destino a Tokio favor de pasar valijas, maletas, hieleras o cualquier equipaje antes de la revisión›› se oye en el parlante, con lo que Tachibana, apurado, toma sus maletas y asciende por las escaleras eléctricas. Pronto, pronto, estará de nuevo en su preciado hogar.

* * *

Sousuke está bastante molesto. Detesta a todo el mundo, en especial a Ryu Tamashiine, odia que ella todavía hable con Rin, le invite algunos tragos, le haga el amor y... Ah no, son espejismos, eso ya no pasa. Uff, qué , en realidad no detesta a todo el mundo y tampoco detesta a la de cabellos verdes; la verdad, la odia. Al mundo no, porque hay personas buenas todavía que dan el pase para estacionarse o inclusive te dan permiso de pasar primero en la fila del supermercado. Como ahora.

Está haciendo cola en la fila del supermercado cercano a la estética Sunshine Paradise; exactamente, es el tercer y último cliente ya que no hay muchos por ahora. Se detuvo a comprar víveres y ya está a punto de pagar. Hay dos mujeres frente a él, la primera es una anciana y la segunda una mujer embarazada, ¿y por qué se siente feliz? Porque la mujer embarazada, a pesar de tener un niño en las entrañas, le dio el pase a la viejita para pagar primero. Sousuke, que se ha detenido para admirar la belleza de la mujer frente a él, está un poco nervioso.

Finalmente, la anciana acaba y la embarazada paga lo que parece ser algunas verduras y frutas; se han quedado sólo él y la mujer.

―¡Kuroki! Hace tiempo que no te veía, ¿qué tal todo? ―Comienza a platicar la cajera, ¿enserio? ¿se pondrán a comadrear ahora?

―Muy bien, gracias por preguntar, Martha ―Habla ahora la mujer frente a él―.

Sousuke no puede dejar de verla, enserio, ella está tan... jodidamente perfecta. Su tez albina, sus ojos violetas y su cabello corto y rubio. Es pequeña, ¡se ve tan joven, wow! Tiene que pasarle su receta de la juventud eterna...

―¿Todo bien con el bebé? La última vez que te vi tenías apenas seis meses...

―Sí, Kano ya está tan grande. Me faltan unos dos meses más y pronto sanaré.

―¡Encantador! ¿Y qué tal Makoto~kun? ¿Alegrado? ¿Feliz?

―Más que nada... Impaciente.

‹‹Joder, joder, esta mujer puede dar diabetes de lo dulce que es›› piensa Sousuke. ‹‹Santo Samezuka redentor que todo lo ve... Muchos Makoto's en el mundo; o bueno, al sur de Tokyo››, así que quita toda sospecha de un encuentro casual con el destino.

―Me alegro. Yo también estoy impaciente, ¡enserio, quiero ver al pequeño Kano!

―O quizá dos pequeños Kanos.

―¿Por qué lo dices?

―Fui a revisarme ayer y tuve una sorpresa... ¡Serán dos bebés! ¡Son gemelitos!

―¡Ay! ¡Qué hermoso!¿Le dijiste a Makoto~kun?

―No, será sorpresa para cuando venga.

Sinceramente, ya se aburrió, sólo quiere pagar la maldita cesta de verduras, sopas, frutas y artículos de limpieza. ¿Podría esa amiga quitarse del camino?

―¿Por qué? ¿A dónde fue?

―Tuvo que salir esta semana a Hokkaido por un improvisto que hubo en el trabajo. Iba a ir con él, pero no pude por mi problemita -Y se apunta la barriga, riendo como una melosa.

Espera, ella dijo que... Makoto tuvo que... ¿Qué? ¿Qué diablos? ¡¿QUÉ?!

* * *

―**NOTAS―**

Wooow! Seh, largo, pero bastaaante informativo. Okey, aquí dejo algunas cosas que se resaltaron:

○ La estética/barbería de Sunshine Paradise obviamente no existe, fue algo rápido que tuve que hacer y me basé en el nombre del acuario Sunshine CIty que se encuentra en la prefectura de Tokio, parece ser. Sólo digo que estos lugares serán importantes, lol.

○ Jabberjaw (sobrenombre que Nagisa también le puso a Rin, aunque eso se menciona en otro capi) es el nombre de una caricatura de los '70 que fue popular por ser la apariencia de un tiburón.

○ Chamán es de esos brujos que curan personas y se asimilan a un doctor moderno pero contribuyen a algún pueblo o tribu. Me llegó una idea así bien random de una conversación que quizá Sousuke y RIn pudiesen haber tenido sobre tauajes donde Rin agregara lo del chamán, quizá pronto la haga XDDD

○ Dance Mom es un reality show de baile artístico que está pegando mucho este año, Maddie Ziegler (alumna de la academia de Abby Lee) apareció en el vídeo de "Chandelier" de Sia. Podría decirse que a Rin le guste este programa al igual que Sou xD

○ David Beckham es un ex-deportista conocido. Sólo sé que es guapo y tiene buen corte de cabello, no me juzguen :v

Eso sería todo, gracias por los views, reviews y favs+ me apoyan mucho en mi causa, gracias n-n


	6. Miedo Número Cinco: Soñar Solo

**WHAT'S UP SLUTS, ADIVINEN QUIÉN TIENE PUENTE 8D *voz de Thug Nagisa (50% OFF! REFERENCEEE)***

Holaaa! qué tal? ya llegué, je, desaparecí... otra vez e_e. La escuela últimamente me tiene muy ocupado, creo que debería ordenar mis cosas; ya no hay perdón de dios con los proyectos que mis maestros dejan, ush ush.

Espero no haya tardado tanto como la vez pasada. Supongo que ahora si demoré un poco porque este capítulo está largo y extenso y... ¡oh sorpresa! tiene comedia. hahaha.

Me despido, los dejo leer agusto y como siempre:

**~Resumen del Capítulo~**

Un encuentro de Sousuke y Suzuki no estaría mal si le agregamos anécdotas dramáticas y el nuevo corte de Natsumi le da un casi infarto a Rin.  
Oh sí, sumando todo eso con una llamada de Haruka hacia Natsu, espera, no, Rin… ¡Ay, cristo!

**~DISCLAIMER~**

Nada a excepción de** Natsumi Nanase**,** Ryu Tamashiine **y** Suzuki Kuroki** me pertencen _(hell yes, un disclaimer decente *llora mares*)._

* * *

**V**

**Miedo número cinco:**

**[Soñar Solo]**

Sousuke naturalmente no creía en el destino o en las coincidencias, pensaba que las personas que si lo hacían, eran idiotas o simplemente muy inocentes y por eso él se fiaba más por los periódicos o noticias, no por los horóscopos o etcétera de cosas absurdas así.

Pero ahora, está más que decidido a creer que es una maravilla del destino el que le haya juntado con esa mujer.

Cuando ella pagó y salió de la tienda con una lentitud demostrada por dioses y siendo consecuencia de su embarazo de gemelos, Sousuke supo que no había otra mujer igual a la rubia de hermosos ojos violetas que ahora estaba en la salida del supermercado. Así que, con prisa y la billetera a medias de cerrar, ha pagado y corre hasta topársela casi cayendo a la acera para poder caminar con las pequeñas bolsas y la canasta.

A pesar de su sentido de la orientación del asco, con el paso de los años ha aprendido que puede estar en un lugar sin perderse, toma provecho de ello y al acercársele, con los dedos titubeando y la boca seca, le toca el hombro para susurrarle.

—¿S-Suzuki...? —Pregunta algo nervioso, se compone a fin de cuentas para que vea que no le tiene miedo.

—¿Mande? ¿Me habló a mí? —Ella se gira para verle a los ojos y un poco hacia arriba, porque al ser algo pequeña y pesada por su gran barriga no puede hacer mucho esfuerzo. Al principio, mira la gran y musculosa silueta de Sousuke para después caer en cuenta de que quizá le conoce— ¿Eh? ¿Yamazaki~san?

¡Bingo! ¡Le conoce! Si le conoce, quiere decir que sí es la mujer que está buscando después de todo. Oh cielos, está tan emocionado que puede hasta gritarle al mundo que ha encontrado a la esposa de Tachibana.

La esposa... Wow.

—Muy buenas —Le dice con el semblante relajado, pues supone que puede darle miedo a la señorita—. Parece ser que no nos conocemos muy bien, ¿usted es...?

—Sí, Yamazaki~san —Repite con su melosa voz. Ugh, está a punto de matarlo de diabetes con tanta dulzura—. Soy Suzuki Kuroki, prometida de Makoto Tachibana y profesora en la Universidad Prestigiada de Tokyo. Es un placer —Finaliza y deja las bolsas en el suelo para saludarle cortésmente, a lo que Yamazaki corresponde gustoso—.

—Dejemos las formalidades —Contesta apenado y rascándose la cabeza—, con "Sousuke" está bien.

Y ella ríe para asentir y tomarse a sí misma las delicadas manos.

—Está bien, entonces, llámame "Suzuki".

—Bueno, Suzuki, es un placer.

De un momento a otro, a Sousuke le está pareciendo normal hablar con una señorita que acaba de conocer en medio de la calle. Debe admitir que la chica es muy bonita y se ve que todavía es joven, le calcula... 25 años o menos; y si es más vieja que él, pues pide que le pasase la fórmula para la juventud eterna, aunque eso ya lo pensó.

Quiso entonces preguntarle cientos de cosas sobre Nanase, sobre el mismo Tachibana y sobre todo, de Natsumi. Suzuki le contó que por el momento se estaban cambiando de casa. Le contó que ella y Makoto trabajan en la misma universidad y casi siempre viajaban juntos, y cuando eso sucedía, dejaban a Natsumi al cuidado de sus abuelos porque no tenía pasaporte hasta hace un año. Pero, con la pérdida de éstos y los documentos que tuvieron que sacar, procuraban llevarla. Era como para entrenarse a sí mismos para cuando llegase el momento de tener sus propios bebés.  
Dijo también, que al parecer, ella estaba durmiendo con una hermana mientras Makoto estaba de viaje, obra por la misma mudanza, y que después de varias horas en que trataba de convencer a Natsumi para que le acompañase, la niña no quiso, así que tuvieron que recurrir a Yamazaki, quienes les salvaron la vida. Por ello, estaban agradecidos.

Aunque cuando Sousuke cayó en cuenta, fue algo raro el pensar que la hermosa mujer que tenía delante, había omitido la parte de nombrar a Rin… ¿Quizá lo hacía a propósito? No, no podía ser posible. Ella parece tan dulce y hasta parece que le conoce.

_¿Entonces?_

Al estar escuchándole, Sousuke no se dio cuenta de que caminaron hacia un restaurante de postres cercano y pasaron horas platicando, aunque en realidad, la que más hablaba era Kuroki.

La tarde-noche caía al igual que los rayos del sol que se ocultaban, y él estaba tan centrado en la plática con la rubia que no se dio cuenta de los mensajes de Makoto o las llamadas de Rin.

Suzuki se soltaba diciéndole todo lo que había vivido al lado de su prometido, el amor de su vida y pronto esposo, estaba muy feliz con el compromiso que apenas iniciaría; y Sousuke no le culpaba, si con verle ya se sentía buena persona.

Ella hasta le enseñó el anillo de compromiso que reposaba en su dedo.

Y por un momento, Sousuke se quedó pensando cosas como: "¿Y si hubiera él puesto su atención en alguien más, estaría en aquellos momentos igual?". Es decir, a veces le entraba la depresión al pensar que nunca se casaría o tendría hijos, con ver a Natsumi le bastaba para querer uno, y debía admitir que no importaba si llegaba a enamorarse de una mujer u hombre, él sólo quería a alguien más en ese término.

Ya no quería estar tan encerrado en su mundo. Y aunque no se note, le gustan los niños.

Pidió consejos (muy apenado) a la rubia de ojos añiles que maravillada le contó sobre cómo podía empezar o qué debía hacer.

Suzuki al principio dijo que sería algo difícil, puesto a que ya estaba entrando en una edad donde la mayoría de los hombres tienen necesidades que bastan saciar con sexo. Sexo. Sexo.

Pero Sousuke sólo bufó en eso.

Y ella le miró divertida. Las bromas se hicieron presentes al igual que los postres y las pláticas que seguían curso más y más a fondo.

Llegaron a los temas que de verdad incomodaron a Sousuke, los cuales el principal, era Haruka y donde Suzuki le decía algo como: _‹‹Haruka siempre fue alguien inexpresivo, la mayoría de las veces que le veía con Makoto cuando eramos novios y apenas teníamos alrededor de 19/20 años, él estaba muy pegado a la natación y decía cosas como de que sus problemas jamás desaparecerían›› _pero lo que más le descoló fue lo que le siguió: _‹‹Makoto me contaba siempre lo que sucedía con Haruka. Hubo un chico que estaba detrás de él, creo. Pasaban juntos algunos días, tenían relación con la natación y siempre que salíamos, Haruka estaba pegado al teléfono hablando con ese joven porque al parecer, él vivía en otro país o algo así; era extranjero. No supe que le pasó, pero sí que la causa para que ya no se hablaran, fue una pelea›› _y aunque Sousuke quisiera haber evitado aquello, no pudo, y dejó que continuase para terminar con _‹‹A principios del siguiente año en que todo eso acabó, supimos que Haruka había dormido con una modelo que también le pretendía. Su nombre era Erika VanDort, ella trabajaba en una pequeña línea de modelaje, pero para saciar su hambre de fama, trató de hacer escándalos en los medios diciendo que salía con un nadador que apenas empezaba en los olímpicos. Terminaron por desarrollar una especie de relación falsa para la prensa, pero algo hicieron mal que... Bueno, al final, los amigos más cercanos terminamos por saber que Erika estaba embarazada y ellos llevaban ya diez meses de relación. Él nos platicó en Marzo y Erika en Abril. Natsumi nació en Junio››_

Y el de moca sólo miraba como la rubia suspiraba y miraba el cielo con nostalgia. Se repudió a sí mismo por haberle hecho decir todo eso, pero más estaba preocupado por Natsumi. Sabiendo que ella no conocía a su madre y que tal vez vivía engañada durante toda su vida, se preguntó: "¿Qué pasaría, si esa mujer llegase a la vida de Natsumi?".

¡Pero por un demonio! Kuroki había dicho y (lo recalca muy bien) que un sujeto pretendía a Nanase en esos tiempos; las pistas que le había dado eran que el tipo era _extranjero_ y se veían cada cierto tiempo.

Y que además era **un hombre.**

¿Se estaría refiriendo a Rin? Y si lo hacía, ¿por qué ella no le conocía como se debía?

Analizando las causas y consecuencias, terminó por comer su postre y decirle las cosas que Natsumi hablaba con él, como de que quería conocer a su madre, que quería ver más a su padre, que a veces extrañaba las caricias que Haruka le regalaba en la cabeza y las palabras como ‹‹Todo va a estar bien mientras sepas que estoy contigo››, que se ponía a llorar por las noches a veces recordando cosas malas. Que él estaba cansado de verle así, porque aunque la niña no dijese nada, sabía que estaba muy mal.

Suzuki terminó por decirle que aunque ella también quería ayudarla, no podían. Eso era cosa de Haruka y aunque quisiesen meterse, no debían. Pero sin embargo, lo animó, diciéndole que mientras ellos estuviesen para la pequeña, las cosas cambiarían en su vida.

Y Sousuke así las pedía.

Se despidió cortésmente de la mujer y le pidió hacer otra salida como esa, claro, aclarándole que no quería nada malo, sino conocerse mejor para poder seguir hablando de temas relacionados con los recientes. Y gustosa, Suzuki asintió para sonreirle melosa y recordarle que ‹‹Ya estaba dentro de la **Familia Iwatob**i››

Ahora, caminando por las calles cercanas a la estética, ha parado en un pequeño local de rentas para películas y ha comprado una en especial que quiere ver, al ser viernes y pedirle a su Jefe en la delegación que le diese descanso y éste aceptase, aprovechará para desvelarse con su mejor amigo y la hija del primer amor de su mejor amigo.

Alías: "Noche de chicos y niñita". Y por supuesto que será una noche sana. Y claro que se pondrá a pensar ciertas cosas relacionadas con _Jabberjaw_ y _Dolphin Disaster._

* * *

"_Un Haruka de 19 años recién cumplidos se encontraba mirando la bonita arrecife de la pecera que abarcaba casi toda la jodida pared. Se debería recordar a sí mismo que no estaba solo y que Makoto aún seguía a su lado, pero no había nada que lo sacara de la concentración con la que miraba los grandes peces y los animales subacuáticos. Tachibana lo observaba alegre, no había visto tan feliz a Haru desde que se enteró que Rin regresaba esa misma semana de Australia._

_¿Y la razón por la cual se alegraba? Bueno, él y Rin se habían estado tirando los perros durante ya dos añitos… Podría decirse que eran de esas personas que se gustaban pero aún no formalizaban algo bien. Así que a Haruka le alegraba saber que Rin volvía cada tres o cuatro meses especialmente para verlo a él. Era una rutina que se había vuelto adicta. Además de eso, Rin y él seguían preparándose para las competencias mundiales, cada quien había sido seleccionado por un coach personal, y estaban en aquellos momentos donde apenas resaltaban en el mundo de la natación._

_Sin embargo, como era el cumpleaños de Haruka y no lo habían celebrado como se debía (según Nagisa, quien se lo dijo a Makoto por el grupo de WhatsApp que tenían con el nombre de ‹‹The Iwatobi Crew›› y no, no es broma), el rubio fiestero junto a su acompañante fanático de lo hermoso (y para Rei era bastante hermoso que Haruka cumpliera sus 19 años) se pusieron de acuerdo con Rin y Makoto para sorprender al morocho en el mismísimo acuario de Sunshine City, ubicado en Ikebukuro, una parte del barrio Toshima en Tokio (está claro que con el consentimiento de los padres de Nagisa y Rei ellos viajaron desde Iwatobi hasta ahí). Hicieron un plan el cual ya estaba en marcha, Tachibana sólo tenía que esperar el mensaje de Nagisa que le diría un ‹‹¡Tráetelo al área del Delfinario!›› y así caminaría con Haruka hasta allí, donde se encontraría con los tres chicos y un bonito pastel que Rei le cocinó, también Tachibana y Hazuki les darían sus regalos al cumpleañero atrasado._

_Los nervios atacaban un poco más a Makoto, pues Haruka no tenía ni idea de lo que seguiría después de ver los arrecifes._

_No fue hasta después de media hora en la que Haruka corría a través de los pasillos como si se tratara de un niño pequeño que buscaba la atención de los animales acuáticos. Se quedaba mirando los peces, y si Makoto no le conociera tan bien, podría decirse que estuvo a punto de entrar a las peceras gigantes._

_El mensaje llegó más rápido de lo que Makoto creyó; seguramente Nagisa ya había traído a Rin con él y también a Rei. Con cierta ternura, insistió a Nanase para ir al Delfinario, quien maravillado, no se pudo contener y se lo llevó prácticamente arrastras._

_Al llegar, Haruka se quedó con la boca abierta. En unas bancas que seguían instaladas pegadas a la pared que daba vista para observar a los delfines, estaban sentados dos jóvenes de cabelleras bastantes peculiares con unas maletas de equipaje y paquetes que al parecer habían comprado en el camino. Hazuki se mantenía mirando su celular mientras Ryugazaki admiraba la hermosura de algunos delfines que nadaban por su espalda, maravillado. Al acercarse, Nagisa y Rei abrazaron a Haruka como si no hubiese un mañana, le desearon un feliz cumpleaños y lo llenaron de preguntas como ‹‹¡¿Qué se siente ser mayor de edad, Haruka~senpai?!›› o ‹‹¡Genial! ¡Haru~chan ya nos podrá ayudar con las cervezas!››._

_Platicaron animadamente con un Haruka algo avergonzado pero feliz al cual le habían dado un pequeño pastel que venía en una caja color celeste. Makoto aprovechó para darle su regalo también, el cual era un almohadón con una orquita bebé y un delfín y por si fuera poco, una nueva libreta de sketches con páginas en blanco porque Haruka tenía la costumbre de dibujar en sus tiempos libres. Rei, le regaló un libro con paisajes acuáticos lleno de especies submarinas y con dos cd's que narraban la historia de la "Sirenita de los Pies Descalzos*" y la leyenda de "Gaia: Aqua Palace*" (claro que optó por preguntarse a sí mismo porque diablos la Sirena tenía piernas... Y también quedó maravillado por leer la leyenda del palacio hecho de agua*)) y Nagisa se fue por algo más extravagante: un peluche de delfín morado* con un moño rosa y claro, prometió que esa noche se divertirían todos juntos. _

_Sin embargo, un sentimiento de inconformidad fue invadida en Makoto al percatarse de que Rin no estaba, tenía miedo de que Nagisa hiciese algo más hardcore, porque con sus ideas no se podía saber..._

_Aun así, se sorprendió cuando al estar yendo hacia la salida para ir a algún restaurante a comer algo, Hazuki los paró a todos y se aclaró la garganta. Tachibana se tapó los ojos y Ryugazaki se ajustó los lentes, preparados para lo que el rubio tenía en mente._

—_Haru~chan —Dijo. Y lo tomó por las manos para verle a los ojos—, no he terminado de darte mi regalo... Voy a darte algo súper especial, quiero que lo cuides y protejas, ¿me escuchas?_

_Pero Haruka sólo arqueó una ceja y Makoto sintió el estómago en su laringe al tiempo de ver que Rei sacaba un pañuelo blanco para quién-sabe-qué._

_Nagisa hizo un ademán con su mano al ver el semblante curioso de Nanase y lo jaló para irse mientras los otros dos les seguían, inhaló aire y cuando salieron, Haruka comprendió todo._

_Ahí afuera, estaba Rin con un moño en su cabeza, un regalo en su mano derecha y un peluche de tiburón en su mano izquierda. Makoto se quitó las manos de la cara y el susto bajó al igual que la vergüenza, estaba sorprendido, no creía que Nagisa fuese a hacer eso._

—_¡Disfrútalo, Haru~chan! —Le susurró al oído y lo apoyó para que caminase hasta Matsuoka, quien veía el suelo apenado._

_Soltó la mano de Nagisa y les dio una última mirada a los tres jóvenes, Makoto sonrió alegre y asintió, Rei se sonó los mocos y abrazó a su novio, Nagisa reía y saludaba a lo lejos a Rin._

_Llegó con él y lo miró a sus fogosos ojos, podía ver el sonrojo en las mejillas perlases de Matsuoka, pensaba que se veía tan precioso al estar avergonzado y Rin decía lo mismo al mirar el agua en los orbes de Nanase._

—_¿Qué es esto? —Le dijo, y miró las cosas que llevaba para acariciar el peluche._

—_Tú regalo por parte de Nagisa y mío... Soy yo —Susurró con pena, quiso cavar un hoyo y meterse en él, pero ya estaba haciendo el ridículo de todas maneras, así que mejor no dijo nada—. ¿No te molesta que haya venido, cierto?_

—_Al contrario —Y le besó la mejilla—, entonces... ¿eres mío a partir de ahora?_

_Rin se mordió un labio y asintió apenado. En su vida había hecho algo tan bufón, pero si era para Haru... podría valer la pena. O bueno, eso pensaba él._

_Aunque eso no era nada romántico... ¡No lo era, joder! ¡¿Dónde está el romanticismo?!_

_Asintió con las miradas de los chicos y de Nanase, quien se dignó a sonreír. Él apretó sus puños e inhaló aire._

—_Me las vas a pagar..._

—_Tú estás haciendo esto, no yo._

—_Lo que hago por ti... Demonios._

—_Cállate y bésame, Rin._

_Rin bufó con diversión y orgullo para después echar una risita, tomó el rostro de Haruka con delicadeza y lo besó delante de los tres amigos con ternura. Nanase olía el perfume de Matsuoka y saboreaba sus labios, siempre había degustado algo como fresa o cereza, y la sensación nunca cambiaba._

_Tachibana estaba feliz por lo que Nagisa lograba, simplemente estaba sorprendido, y sí, ya no toleraba los lloriqueos de Rei, así que sólo le dio golpecitos en el hombro para que dejase de llorar mientras Nagisa decía cosas como ‹‹¡Rei~chan, me estás llenando de mocoooos!››._

_Minutos después, lograron ayudar a Nananse con los regalitos y Makoto y Rin empacaron las maletas en el auto de Tachibana. Esa noche saldrían a pasear por las calles de Tokyo."_

Rin vuelve a la realidad con un dolor de cabeza más que de costumbre, está sentado en la sala de espera de la estética Sunshine Paradise y ya lleva al menos una hora o si no es que dos. Está pensando en que debió quedarse dentro de la salita con Natsumi a quien todavía deben estar arreglándole el pelo, él comprende que eso es tardado porque a él también le gusta verse bien, ¿pero enserio era necesario ese corte en especial? Lo peor de todo, es que hasta ahora se está preocupando por Makoto si la llega a ver así; por lo mismo le ha enviado un mensaje a Sousuke que decía algo como _‹‹Cómprame una peluca larga y color negro que Makoto no debe enterarse de que su idiota "sobrina" se ha pelado la cabeza completa››, _para poder engañar a Tachibana y que no pregunte qué le pasó en el cabello a la chica Nanase, sino, la culpa recaerá en él.

Ah, la mocosa sabe salirse con la suya...

Podríamos decir que, el sueño que le carcomía desde hace rato, le ayudó a recordar una de las últimas citas que tuvo con Haru, ¿de verdad era necesario volver a vivir eso? Su cerebro le estaba jugando una mala broma de la cual apenas y podía despertar. Es muy poco decir que, extraña esos momentos vividos y daría todo por repetirlos.

Y se pregunta si tal vez Haru pensaría en lo mismo.

¡Y claro que el otro sujeto lo hace! ¡Pero Rin no lo sabe, chingado!

Y las cosas están hechas, así que es mejor que todo se quede así.

Hace rato también, recibió un mensaje de Makoto que decía ‹‹Voy saliendo de Hokkaido, llegaré por la noche››, así que supone que para el día siguiente, Tachibana irá por la niña a su departamento. Se quedará con las ganas de hacer muchas cosas con la mocosa... Aunque, podría verla sin que el padre se enterase.

Pero es mucho peligro.

Un ruido se escucha cerca y sale de sus pensamientos para percatarse que la morocha ya salió de su corte, ella tiene una bolsa café en la cabeza con una cara que se compone de fieros colmillos y unos ojos temerosos dibujada mientras Ryu se carcajea un poco.

—¿Qué pasó, Ryu? —Pregunta mientras se levanta algo preocupado.

—Oh, no nada... No te preocupes, es sólo que ella es demasiado graciosa —Dice la mujer mientras se cubre la boca con una mano y con la otra, toma su propio estómago—. Me contó cosas vergonzosas tuyas, ¡no sabía tampoco que Sousuke usaba un delantal de flores! —Y se digna a carcajearse en la cara de Rin.

—¡Natsumi! —Grita histérico, sabe que la niña cubre quizá su cara por eso— ¡¿Qué te dije de...?!

—¡Aguanta, hombre! —Le detiene Ryu— El corte ya quedó, espero que te guste como a ella... ¡Salió maravillada! ¡Yo estaba llorando cuando lo terminé! —Y se limpia una lágrima falsa pero dramática que sale de sus celestes ojos.

—Uh... Bien, quítate la bolsa de la cabeza —Ordena, y Natsumi toma con sus manitas la bolsa para quitarla de su cara—. Toda la bolsa —Vuelve a ordenar—.

La niña quita el pedazo de papel y se acomoda un poco el cabello, aquel trapeador bruno que antes tenía se ha convertido en un corte muy especial y simbólico para ella, al igual que Ryu, Rin se mantiene callado con un semblante sorprendido y trata de asimilarlo.

_Es una broma, ¿no?_

Se agacha a su altura y la mira fijamente, con esos orbes aqua que brillan mostrando pureza y admiración, con su piel blanquecina de apariencia como si fuese de porcelana, con su pequeña complexión, delgada y muy chiquita. Su cabello negro, ahora cortado hasta sus hombros y algunos pelos volando por todos lados.

Esa niña ahora es una combinación de Nanase y... él.

—¿Qué tal? —Pregunta ella con pena— Le mostré a Ryu una foto que tenía guardada y...

—¡Te ves divina, cariño! —Grita la mujer de verde con sus manos pegadas a su pecho y la emoción interna, Natsumi se asusta con cierta vergüenza pero corresponde la adulación— ¡Hice un muy buen trabajo! Agradéceme, Matsuoka.

Pero Rin sigue estático, imposible de creer que el corte que ahora lleva la hija del primer amor de su vida tiene, es el que él usaba cuando era un crío/adolescente.

_Qué ideas se te ocurren, Natsumi._

Ha reído y le ha acariciado la cabeza. Sus fuegos miran las aguas de Nanase y se decide a decirle algo.

—Te ves muy bonita, ¿lo ves? No con ese chivo en la cabeza —Suena rudo, pero Natsu sabe que es a su manera—, pero aún sigo enojado, ¿me captas? ¡Te has pasado!

La niña bufa, creía que ya hasta se le había olvidado. Mira alrededor para encontrarse una manta transparente color roja y la ha tomado, se acerca a Rin y se la ata al cuello con un agarre mientras le posa como Superman.

—Ahora estás "súperenojado" —Dice con una sonrisa enorme en la cara y Ryu ríe también—.

Rin no sabe si reírse o seguir molesto, debe admitirlo... Fue una buena broma.

Oh, diablooos.

—Oh, con que esas tenemos... —Y con una sonrisa, la toma para zambullir sus manos en el pelo de la niña y revolotearlo. Ryu los mira con ternura y una sonrisa en sus rojos labios— ¡Vas a ver con Sousukeee!

—¡Calmados los dos! —Y la mujer ríe.

—¡No! ¡Veremos en casa cuando te gane en Mario Kart por tercera vez! —Se quita el agarre del hombre y sale corriendo hacia la salida como si el viento se la llevase.

—Rin —Le llama Ryu—, todavía no has dicho cómo me pagarás... —Una sonrisa turca sus labios, enseñando también sus dedos que hacen un ademán cuyo significado cree que dice 'Págame'— Sabes que no te cobro, pero...

—Dije que te llevaría a cenar —Le corta con un tono serio que se convierte en una sonrisa burlona, Tamashiine se relame los labios y él mete sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón—, te lo dije, ¿no? Yo siempre cumplo. ¿A dónde quieres ir?

—_I know, baby! _—Asiente con ganas, Matsuoka suspira y suelta una risita— Uhm... Déjame pensar en algo, tu casa estaría bien pero al tener un infante, no creo que puedas tomar algunos tragos, ¿o sí?

—No, Sousuke y yo prometimos nada de alcohol mientras Natsumi esté con nosotros.

—Ya veo... Es una lástima.

Y caminan hasta la salida, ella toma una cajita que estaba en su mesa de cobro cercano a la entrada y se la estira a Rin. Desconcertado, arquea una ceja.

—¿Qué es esto? —Pregunta— Ryu, no tengo tiempo para bromas.

—Ábrela, te va a gustar —Sonríe—. Es un regalo para Natsumi; iban a ser para mi sobrina, pero creo que a ella le quedan mejor.

Y Matsuoka abre la cajita para encontrarse la sorpresa de tener unos broches de delfines. De verdad, está empezando a creer que esa mocosa tiene más suerte que él.

—Ryu... —Dice al tiempo de detenerse y tomar uno para admirarlo mejor— ¿de verdad se los darás?

—Sí, le deben de quedar preciosos.

La mirada de Tamashiine viaja hasta la morocha que está mirando unos pósteres de plástico pegados a la pared. Inclusive por un momento, Ryu siente deseo de conocerla. Y quizá es sólo curiosidad o capricho, pero esa niña realmente es curiosa.

A diferencia de las demás personas, Ryu es una mujer que se fija primero en los demás antes de ella, se mantiene al margen y ayuda a los demás a su manera y como sólo ella sabe. A pesar de parecer intimidante o una mujer vulgar, no tiene nada de malo.

Y eso, Natsumi lo había confirmado hace unos minutos.

Porque el platicar con Ryu fue un tiempo tan largo que pareció corto, porque su presencia le dio ánimos a la niña para seguir haciendo su plan de juntar a Matsuoka y a su padre.

Ryu le había contado como estaban las cosas con Rin. Dijo que lo conoció en un club nocturno en el cual ella trabajaba ya hace algunos años, y que ella le invitó una cerveza, al principio porque le parecía guapo, pero al escuchar algunos de sus problemas, terminó por brindarle apoyo. Rin siguió asistiendo al club, había veces en que se quedaba hasta tarde platicando con Ryu, quien se saltaba algunas horas de trabajo para poder contarle lo que hacía para divertirse o cosas por el estilo. El caso era que se hacían cada vez más conocidos, y llegó el momento donde ella le invitó a dormir en su casa un noche que los agarró la lluvia y él no llevaba su auto para poder regresar a su hogar.

Y para sorpresa de Natsumi, las _cosas locas_ que pasaron en la casa de Ryu, fue que cuando Rin estuvo a punto de acostarse con la muchacha, se sintió tan culpable que terminó por herirse a sí mismo y hacerse cuestionar enfrente de Ryu. Ella le contó que necesariamente no debían hacer eso, ella le entendía y si no quería, no podía obligarlo.

Terminaron por hacerlo una vez que Rin se calmó y Ryu lo consoló.

Tal vez Natsumi no debió preguntarle todo eso a Tamashiine, pero la duda ya no podía con ella, así que al saber toda la historia entre la muchacha y el pelirrojo, se sorprendió demasiado. Tanto, que cuando Ryu derramó algunas lágrimas, se paró especialmente para abrazarla.

Definitivamente, escribiría todas esas emociones en su diario y dibujaría algunas escenas en su libreta de sketches.

Pero lo peor no fue eso, sino que cuando Ryu se calmó, le dijo que Sousuke la odiaba especialmente porque se había metido con su mejor amigo y que jamás le perdonaría el haberle hecho tales cosas con tal de "tratar de enamorarlo".

Natsumi pensó en que Rin tenía mucha guapura de sobra, la competencia para hacer que se quedase con su padre estaba muy fuerte...

Al final del corte, las dos mujeres quedaron en no decir nada sobre lo ocurrido y que dirían solo que se hicieron buenas amigas, aunque no había ninguna mentira en eso, porque Ryu se estaba encariñando con la niña al igual que Sousuke y Rin.

El pelirrojo sonrió y tocó el hombro de Ryu con delicadeza.

—Gracias, Ryu —Simplemente dijo—. Piensa a dónde quieres ir.

Y ella asintió con pesadez pero con una sonrisa cálida que no le pudo ocultar, se escuchó el claxon del auto de Sousuke y entonces supo que ya había llegado. Encaminó a los dos chicos hasta la salida y se despidió de ellos.

Ryu le hizo un ademán de teléfono a Rin con el que le avisó algo como "te llamaré después" mientras volteaba hacia atrás, pues el asiento del copiloto se lo había ganado Natsumi, quien estaba más que sonrojada al escuchar los bonitos halagos de Sousuke.

El camino a "casa" fue más animado de lo que pudieron pensar los mayores. Ahora, con una Natsumi tan parecida al niñito Rin de doce años mirando la televisión y mensajeando con quién-sabe-rayos en su teléfono celular, Rin selecciona una de las películas que Sousuke llevó.

Al principio se dijo que algo como "Diario de una Pasión" le haría llorar cual colegiala enamorada (claro, lo pensó, no lo dijo), estuvo tan cerca de escoger esa película que al final terminó por la de "Titanic". Y dado a los comentarios de Natsumi (los cuales apoyaban las burlas de Sousuke), Rin supone que es la primera vez que la niña ve esa película.

Con los focos apagados, el aire acondicionado prendido, la televisión plasma en medio de la sala, con ellos sentados en el gran sofá (Rin a la derecha, Natsu en medio y Sousuke a la izquierda) y cientos de aperitivos y postres en el piso como palomitas, bombones y refrescos; podría decirse que Rin ya se acabó dos rollos de papel al llorar cual colegiala enamorada… De nuevo.

Optando, claro, que Natsumi se le ha unido en la escena donde Jack y Rose se encuentran en la orilla del barco, cuando ella está a punto de saltar.

—"_Tú saltas, yo salto, ¿recuerdas?"_ —Habla Jack mientras toma los mofletes de Rose con desesperación y ella sólo asiente exasperada— "_Nos salvaremos de ésta, Rose. Ve adelante."_

—NO, NO LO HAGAS POR FAVOR —Grita Rin mientras se talla la nariz con frenesí y Natsu le pasa algo de papel— ¡NO LO DEJES AHOGÁNDOSE EN EL BARCO, ROSE.

Y después, llegó la escena final donde el Iceberg por fin choca contra el gran navío, dejando a Rose y a Jack en una tabla flotando en medio del congelado mar y él ya ha recitado sus últimas palabras. Para luego, claro, Rose ver un bote que viene a salvarles la vida, y aunque a Rin le duela en lo más profundo de la garganta y el estómago; Jack ha muerto congelado y titubeando del frío.

—"_Jack, Jack… ¡Un bote, Jack!"_ —Repetía su nombre Rose mientras lo sacudía con cuidado, ella también se moría de frío y con ello, Nanase igual— _"Jack… ¡Es un bote, Jack!"_ —Y el navío atravesó la escena, llevándose las esperanzas de Rin para que la pareja continuase viviendo. Entonces, supo que venía la escena donde ella le toma las manos al joven y se las besa, para después soltarlo en el mar y apresurarse a nadar para ir hacia el navío— "_Nunca me rendiré, te lo prometo"_ —Fue la última oración para que la escena terminase con que Rose llegaba nadando a cuestas y tocando un silbato, advirtiendo a los oficiales del barco que fuesen por ella.

—NO PUEDE SER —Grita Rin con el rollo de papel aún en las manos. Nanase y Yamazaki sólo están absortos viendo como el cursillista del petirrojo Shark se ha puesto por una… película—, JACK NO TE MUERAS, NO POR FAVOR

—Entonces… —Dice Sousuke al momento de evitar que la niña también se ponga llorar con tal escena dramática (donde Rin le estaba ganando a los personajes de la película)— ¿Dices que Ryu te trató bien? ¿Estás segura de que no te lavó el cerebro?

—¿A qué viene eso de repente? Ella platicó muy agusto conmigo —Frunce el ceño y Sousuke arruga la nariz, o dios, sabe que quizá la ha cagado— No se ha portado mal y tampoco me dijo algo malo.

—ROSE, ERES UNA VIL PERRA. EL HOMBRE DE TU VIDA DIO SU VIDA POR TI Y ASÍ LE PAGAS, SI YO ESTUVIERA EN TU LUGAR… —Pero claro, Rin no termina puesto a que Sousuke es tan hijo de perra que le arrebata las palabras de la boca, metiéndole una bocanada de papitas fritas— HMFF FOUFKE —Dice, con ellas atoradas en la garganta—.

Pero aunque le hubiese gustado decirle algo o burlarse de él, la niña se levanta como si nada y se dirige al pasillo donde están las habitaciones.

—Voy al baño —Grita aunque no sea necesario—. Peléense mientras no estoy.

Y así, ella entra al cuarto de baño donde pone seguro para dejar que Rin termine su romántica y dramática película y Sousuke se coma los bombones con chocolates. Han estado más de tres horas sentados en el sillón, les duele el trasero, es normal.

Sousuke termina por seguir las acciones de Natsumi y se levanta para estirarse y prender una de las lámparas de la sala. Camina hasta la cocina para gritarle a Rin si desea algo más de comer o si quiere que abra la bolsa de gomitas, y cuando el pelirrojo está a punto de contestar aquella pregunta, cierto tono raro que sale de entre los sillones, roba su total atención. El tono de la canción "Fire Meet Gasoline" de Sia está sonando, y por su presentimiento, el celular que vibra debajo de su nalga derecha, quizá es el celular de la pequeña.

Esa mocosa… Nunca aprende.

Lo ha tomado con delicadeza y dispuesto a dejarlo así, mira a un Sousuke que ha corrido hacia él, ignorando que las palomitas que puso en el microondas ya están hechas.

El teléfono deja de vibrar y se apaga. Vuelve a escucharse la canción y otra vez sucede lo mismo. No es hasta la cuarta vez que Sousuke se digna a romper la torpeza de las acciones de los dos.

—Contesta por el amor a lo que es rosa —Le susurra a un molesto Rin—.

—¿Por qué debo contestar yo? El número no es conocido.

—Entonces contesto yo.

—¡Noo! ¡¿Qué tal si es Rose y me escuchó a través del tiempo y del espacio y ha llamado para pedir que me calle?!

—¡Contesta el maldito teléfono, Rin! ¡No jodas!

Y así lo hace, deslizando el dedo por el botoncito verde que se señala con un telefonito más chico.

—¿Hola? —Pregunta mientras mira a Sousuke y el de moca rueda los ojos— ¿Diga?

Pero el sujeto del otro lado de la línea no contesta. Es más, si Rin hubiese descrito un silencio incómodo, hubiera puesto ese momento.

No es hasta que se da cuenta de que por el otro lado, han ahogado un grito sorprendido.

—¿D-Disculpe? ¿Con quién hablo? —Vuelve a repetir al momento de levantarse del sillón y mirar con más intriga a Yamazaki, quien dirige su mirada hacia el cuarto de baño, verificando que la niña no regrese.

_—¿Con quién hablo yo, para empezar?_ —Responden bruscamente desde el otro lado de la línea, por el tono de voz, Rin piensa que el sujeto está más que molesto. Y sí, está en lo cierto: es un hombre— _¿Cuál es tu nombre, amigo?_

—Hey, no diré mi nombre hasta que tú lo hagas, "amigo" —Le replica, ¡está molesto, si, joder! Qué grosero es el sujeto—. Te pregunté primero yo.

_—Pero yo llamé primero._

—Exijo saber quién habla.

_—¿Dónde está Natsumi? ¿Quién eres?_

—¿Y tú de dónde le conoces, "amigo"? Soy su… niñero.

_—¿Niñero…? Y deja de decirme amigo._

—Te hice una pregunta.

_—¿Me la podrías pasar, por favor?_

—Sólo contéstame, hombre.

_—Soy su padre. Le llamo para verificar que esté bien, ¿dónde está y por qué has contestado su teléfono?_

Y sí, es ahí cuando Rin siente que su sonrisa sarcástica se ha borrado, como la temperatura de su cuerpo se ha balanceado hasta ponerse frío y como la piel se convierte de bronceada a albina.

¿Qué es eso? Sus pupilas ya no tienen brillo, ¿a dónde se fue todo el orgullo?

—¿Rin? —Pregunta Sousuke preocupado— ¿Pasó al…?

—Es Haru.

Y es a tiempo cuando Natsumi sale del baño, ahogando un grito.

—Oh, papá dijo que me llamaría ahora… Lo olvidé.

Y los tres se han quedado serios, mirando como el silencio les carcome y como Rin está a punto de desfallecer.

¿Qué hizo para merecer esto, o gran Dios de la natación competitiva? ¿Hasta cuándo el destino dejará de darle una patada en las bolas cursillistas?

* * *

**~NOTAS~**

Okey, esta vez sí que me pase XDDD!

Supongo que dejaré estas notas puesto a que me gusta escribir de más y amo explicar cosas, ñehh.

○ Los CD's que Rei le regaló a Haruka son de los fics "Los Tiburones También Lloran" de PerlaHale (creo que así se escribe, lol), uno de mis fics favs XD! y el otro de "Gaia: Aqua Palace" es uno que yo mismo estoy escribiendo. Por el momento no está actualizado y tiene sólo la introducción, pero quizá el fin de semana lo haga. No sé (¿)

○ Diría que la relación entre Haruka y Erika al principio era sólo para disimular entre las cámaras y la prensa, ustedes saben, una modelo siempre anda con escándalos. Aun así, como se dijo, estos dos hicieron una de las tontadas más grandes en la historia: tener sexo sin protección. ¡Sí, amigos, Natsumi es una niña no deseada! ¡Wooow! *sarcasmo, aplausos se oyen y le tiran un tomate*

Mientras tanto, la relación de Ryu y Rin no llegó nunca a algo formal. Sería más bien que él se acostó con ella para "olvidar a Haru" pero al no funcionarle y decirse a sí mismo algo como _"Wait, así no soy yo. Soy Rin 'pétalos de cerezo locos' Matsuoka y así no es mi actitud"_ (AUNQUE EN MIS OTROS FICS NO SEA ASÍ, YO SI LO PIENSO, DÉJENME *lo golpean*) podría ser que hasta él se haya arrepentido y le pidiese a Ryu que empezaran desde cero. Ella gustosa accedió, pero Rin al no poder verle más que como una amiga, decidió que las cosas serían mejor dejarlas hasta ahí. Una de las razones por las cuales Sousuke odia a Ryu, es porque (como ya se mencionó también), Sousuke piensa que Ryu le obligó a acostarse con ella y esas cosas, ya que Rin jamás le contó con detalles lo que sucedió esa noche donde supuestamente "tuvieron sexo".  
Ryu es un personaje importante que creé para otro fic de Free! ISC/ES en el que estoy trabajando, pero por problemas no he podido publicar. Sin embargo, me encariñé mucho con ella y decidí meterla aquí. No creo que sea molestia ya que algunos creen que la emparejaré con un chico oficial, pero neh, no se preocupen que tengo mucho gayosidad de sobra *arco iris salen de nubes grises*.

También, he de recalcar que para el que no haya entendido: Sí amigos, Natsumi tiene el mismo corte que Rin usaba cuando era todo un shota. Ustedes saben que amo con todo mi corazón a Haruka, pero no pude evitar imaginarme a la pequeña Nanase con este corte, y déjenme decirles que se ve re-bien.

Por último y con respecto a otras parejas homo, diría que las únicas que pondré serán el ReiGisa/NagiRei (acéptenlo, esos dos son gays hasta por donde no) y el RinHaru/HaruRin, ¿razón? Well, el otro día estaba releyendo los capítulos y me di cuenta que se vería muy raro si pongo parejas por aquí, parejas por allá. Todo con respecto al SouMako, MomoTori o inclusive el MakoHaru o el SouRin, he de ponerlo sólo en momentos soft y, no me malinterpreten, pero en un fic se ve bastante desesperante que halla parejas gays por todos lados (a menos de que sea un universo paralelo homosexual donde los unicornios dominan). Yo, siendo sinceros, me imagino a Makoto y a Sousuke como los más pechos peludos heteros que puede haber, por ello he puesto a Suzuki como acompañante de Makoto (aunque creo que esto no durará mucho tiempo... QUIEN SABE, MUHAHAHAHA) ... Inclusive creo en la posibilidad de que hasta Aiichirou pueda tener una novia (que sí, tenga vagina. VAGINA) y Momo... Ni se diga.  
Claro que Rin y Haru son otra excepción; siento que Rin es el típico homosexual abierto al que le da pena decir sobre su sexualidad pero a fin de cuentas le vale verga después de un tiempo y Haru, pues... ES HARU. HARUKA NANASE. EL HARUKA "ME VALE MADRE TODO" NANASE. Y digo, más bien, que a él también le valdría y una madre el si los demás saben sobre su homosexualidad o whatevah.

Y el ReiGisa/NagiRei... Ese ya es canon desde que anunciaron la primera temporada, a la verga. *le dan palazos*

Bueno, eso sería todo... ¡Ahora me voy! Terminé por escribir un discurso completo, cristo. Y déjenme decirles que no he terminado con este "discursito" que me he echado.

Agradezco reviews, views y favs+! Gracias por pasarse n_n! *corazón gay pq no me dejan poner* Los amito (,:


	7. Una Carta Para Mamá (Especial)

**HOLA PEOPLE! *Llega montado en una vaca***

¿Qué tal? Sí, otra actualización mía pero, esta vez, con un pequeñísimo especial para el día de las madres. Lamento no traer actualización original, pero el capítulo no lo publicaré hasta dentro de dos semanas por falta de tiempo y estudios (tengo finales, je).

Espero me perdonen por este especial, pero realmente me gustó la idea. Quería hacerlo aparte, pero me dí cuenta que medio fandom no me entendería (lol), así que mejor lo pongo en el fic original.

Aclaro que este es un Natsumi P.O.V (Narrador) sobre el día de las madres.

Después les explico otras cosas al final, espero les guste y gracias por pasarse.

* * *

**Una Carta Para Mamá.**

**(Especial)**

"¡Hola, mamá!

Soy yo otra vez, tengo mucho que contarte. Estoy preocupada.

Hace meses, papá llegó a la casa de tío Mako y se pusieron a platicar, él me vio y jugamos toda la tarde.

Hace semanas, dijo que volvería a viajar porque en el trabajo le están exigiendo más entrenamiento y dureza. A veces me siento mal porque él se esfuerza demasiado, tengo miedo de que algo le pase.

Cuando llega y me acaricia la cabeza es algo muy lindo de su parte. Pero sigo teniendo miedo porque en una ocasión lo vi muy débil. Tanto que llegó directamente a dormir. No jugamos y tampoco comimos juntos. Ni salimos o platicamos.

Últimamente papá ha estado muy distanciado de mí. Me llama todas las mañanas para escuchar mi voz y decirme cosas lindas como de que pronto estará conmigo, tú sabes, lo que siempre dice para hacerme sentir feliz.

Pero yo no estoy feliz.

Porque sabes que cada año, este día lo pasamos nosotros dos juntos comiendo en algún lugar y platicándonos las cosas que hemos hecho alrededor de estos meses. Se supone que tenía que llegar ayer por la tarde, pero no lo ha hecho. Tampoco creo que es necesario decirte que me llamó esta mañana y me dijo que su coach le habló a última hora. Se encuentra viajando hacia París. No sé porque se la vive allá, aunque no puedo quejarme porque siempre me trae recuerditos y lo sabes. Además, dice que pronto podremos viajar los dos juntos alrededor del mundo, ¿te lo imaginas? ¡Sería asombroso!

Como tú y papá saben, tío Mako y tía Suzuki me dan clases en casa porque no voy a la escuela, y hace días estábamos viendo cosas de geografía; vi donde quedaba París y sí que está algo lejos. Me pregunto a veces cómo es que papá todavía no repudia los aviones.

También, por alguna extraña razón, tío Mako me habló del Centro Deportivo en Australia que papá conoce muy bien porque allí entrenaba en ciertas ocasiones, o eso me contó tía Suzuki. En el globo terráqueo que tía compró, lo vi y digamos no está tan lejos. Me gustaría ir porque mis tíos dicen que está muy bonito. Las playas son geniales allá al igual que la costa de Iwatobi, ¿recuerdas que te conté cuando fuimos? La casa donde papá vivía sigue intacta. Nos quedamos a dormir allí, ¿te acuerdas que te dije?

Ese mismo día, oramos por la abuela y por ti. Papá me contó varias historias de sus encuentros y debo admitir que son muy raras pero, al final, resultan ser maravillosas. No sabía que eras de familia francesa, ¿es legal que tú seas de allá y nosotros de aquí?

La verdad es que te extraño mucho, mamá. Este día, Regina lo pasa con tío Nagisa, Kazuo y Yoko con tía Gou y yo... A veces sólo duermo hasta tarde comiendo palomitas con salsa y viendo películas. El año pasado me desvelé viendo 'Proyecto X' con Blue Stain*.

Sé que no vas a volver porque donde quiera que te encuentres, quizá y hasta estés muy cómoda y que a lo mejor te estoy molestando o no te guste mi carta. Pero creo que no es necesario hacerte algo para decirte que aunque ya no estés conmigo, quiero que sepas que nadie podrá reemplazarte y que te amo mucho.

Porque cuando papá me dijo con lágrimas en los ojos que el cariño de una madre no se reemplaza con nada, yo también me puse a llorar.

Mis tíos ya volvieron del trabajo y debo dejar hasta aquí este intento de carta. Te quiero mucho, mamá. Feliz día.

_~Natsumi Nanase."_

* * *

**~ NOTAS ~**

¿Qué tal, amigos? Lamento la tardanza y lo siento por traer este especial, pero como estamos en el mes de nuestras mamis, fue inevitable no pensar en una idea cómo esta. Claro que es muy cliché, pero por falta de tiempo y estudios, no podré poner capítulo original hasta dentro de dos semanas (si no es que al próximo mes pq estoy en finales, lol), así que me disculpo, me arrodillo y hago de todo para que me perdonen xd.

En fin, con respecto a este especial, cabe recalcar que me basé en un Natsumi P.O.V (Narrador) para hacerlo. Esto iba a quedar más como un oneshot pero como no tengo mucho tiempo (de new) dejé el borrador a la mitad y mejor publiqué el principio. Tengo otro oneshot pero se basa en Rin, ese si lo pondré a parte (o quien sabe).

Y por último: Los niños que salen mencionados, pues... Quizá les explique más tarde.

*¿Recuerdan el delfín morado con listón rosa que Nagisa le regaló a Haruka y se menciona en el capítulo anterior? Bueno, les presento el nombre del peluche: Blue Stain (o Mancha Azul). Fue puesto por Natsumi.

Les explico (pq ahora que me doy cuenta, no lo hice, lol): Nagisa le regaló ese peluche a Haruka porque fue el primero en saber sobre el embarazo de Erika. Haruka le había contado primero a él porque Makoto estaba muy ocupado con ciertas cosas (que nombraré al otro capítulo); el segundo en enterarse fue Rei y la tercera, Gou. Makoto y Suzuki supieron a lo último porque en una de sus tantas salidas, a Rei se le salió y Haruka terminó por contarles.

Bueno, ahora sí me voy. Espero les haya gustado y de nuevo, discúlpenme.

Se agradecen los comentarios y votos. Gracias *corazón gay pq no me dejan poner*.


End file.
